Charmed Life
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: She always had the perfect life until one day when her father wants to teach her a lesson. Now she must get a job as a nanny of a nine month old boy but she doesnt have the slighest clue about kids. What will she do? NiCo!
1. What Started It All

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I dont own a fucking thing! Thanks!

A/N: Its AU and NiCo so oh well arent most of my stories? Hope you like and feedback is welcomed and things you need to know are included in the story so enjoy!

She had a charmed life. Everything has been handed to her since the moment she was born. She went to the best schools, had the best clothes, the best nannies and maids even the hottest boyfriend. Everybody wanted to be her or be with her. The way her blonde hair moved every time she did it was like she was an angel sent from god. She was always told though that one day her life would start to crumble. She didnt believe them but that day was today!

"What the hell Patrick!" She yelled at him. "I said I think its best if we see other people! You are two self-centered for me Court and the only person you worry about is yourself!" He yelled back at her. "You cant break up with me and the only thing ever on your mind is sex anyway!" She screamed back at him. "Im a guy! Thats what we think about and I am breaking up with you!" he yelled back. "Well you cant! I break up with you first!" She said before storming away.

She laid in her king size bed in her upper Manhatten apartment just thinking. She had to get out of the city and quick at that. Thats all she ever did was take a vacation when something bad happen and when she returned everything would be okay. She quickly got out of bed and walked into her kitchen where the butler was. Yes she needed a butler in her apartment. "Hey Alfred." She said. She was always kind to people just spoiled and a little bitchy sometimes but that was it.

"Good morning Ms. Matthews." he said looking at her. "I have a question." She said looking at him. "Yes ma'am." he said looking at her. "Do you know any good places to go to get away?" She asked him. "I know this small town called Port Charles still in the state of New York." He said looking at her. "Really?" She asked him. "Oh yes ma'am." he replied. "Tell me more." she said as she leaned over the counter top. He told her more about it and when he was finished she knew thats where she would go to get away. Little did she know her get-away would be her new home.

She left her apartment promptly that afternoon. She never waited long to go somewhere. Port Charles was only five hours away and Alfred said the scenery was beautiful so why not a country drive? She drove and arrived at the Metro Court right before night fall. She rested in the pent house that was on the top floor. She looked out over the balcony and Alfred was right. It was a beautiful city.

She flopped down on her bed and looked up before he cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" she said thinking that maybe it was Patrick asking for forgiveness. He usually did. Everybody thought they were going to get married. "Oh hey daddy!" She said sitting up. "Wait what do you mean I need to learn a lesson? I finished school!" She exclaimed.

"A life lesson?" she asked curiously. "But-" she said. "You cant take my apartment away where will I live?" She exclaimed. "Well how do I pay for it then?" She asked him pretty pissed off now. "But daddy! Jobs are so overrated these days! Cant I just come home and talk about it?" she asked him. "No I went away." She said softly. "I need space. Patrick and I are taking a break!" she exclaimed. "He is not a low life daddy! He's upper class." She eclaimed. "Okay so his parents are! Who cares? He's hott." she said into the phone.

"Please daddy dont! I dont have any skills to get a job with and how will I get home if you cancel my credit cards?" She asked. A moment later a click. She threw her phone across the room. She had to get a job quickly cause she only had this place til Friday. "Dumb ass! I'll show him I know the meaning of money!" She said. She quickly pulled out the paper that was laid on the coffee table and began looking. "A waitress needed-" she continued to read. How hard could it be to deliever food? She wonder. She called and started the next day.

It was noon when she got back and apparently a lot harder then she suspected too. She quickly pulled out the paper again and began looking. None of these spark her interest except the one that read: "Single father-" she read. "Does that mean hes dating?" she asked herself. "Court you need a job not a boyfriend." She told herself. "Single father-" she read it again. "I wonder if he's cute?" she said out loud. "Court continue reading! Skip that part!" She told herself. "-looking for a full-time live-in nanny for son. Can work out days off and what not. Call-" She read it over and over debating if she was fit to be a nanny or not.

A/N: Like? let me know! I dont really like the first chapter Im not sure why to be honest but this was the way I planned so yeah its happening like this!


	2. First Day

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I dont own a damn thing! (There has to be atleast one potty word per chapter or you know Im not myself!)

A/N:Okay well I couldnt wait for the end of Law and Order to find out who killed the girl and Ay knew but wasnt going to tell me so I promised that I would update if she told and she did so Im updating! Hope you like and feedback is loved!

"Hi. Im Nikolas Cassadine and you must be Ms. Matthews?" He asked looking at the blonde with blue eyes that was standing in front of him. "Courtney please Mr. Cassadine. I dont like to be called by my father's name." She said looking at him. "Okay Ms. Courtney." He said looking at her as she just smiled shyly. He was cute. Actually a better word was caliente. "Just Courtney Mr. Cassadine." She said. "Okay. I'll call you Courtney if you call me Nikolas." He said looking at her. "Fine by me. I hate using last names anyway especially when you have your father's last name and well he's an ass." She said as she started to vent about her dad. He tried hard not to laugh.

"Where's the kid?" She said realizing he was alone. "Ethan is over on the island. We are waiting on the launch. I just put him down for a nap." He said looking at her. "He's name is Ethan? So if you are over here and you need a nanny, who's with him now?" Courtney asked confused. She wasnt the sharpest tool in the shed that was for sure. He smiled at her. "My girlfriend Emily is sitting with him until we get over there and his name is Ethan James Cassadine." He said. "Damn it!" Courtney said out loud not realizing she did. "What?" Nikolas asked her as it was getting harder not to laugh. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked him. "Yes." He replied. "Oh sorry. It was an outburst." she replied as she started to blush. He was taken. This was so not her year.

"Okay. Here we go." He said as they got onto the launch. "Hey I never been on one of these before." She said as she stepped on. "Yeah not many people need them to get to their house." He replied looking at her. "Okay so previous jobs?" He asked her while watching her blonde hair blow in the wind. "Um would it be really bad if I said none?" She asked with a weird smile on her face. "No." he said. "So what experiences do you have with kids then?" He asked her. "Um." she said as she bit her bottom lip. "I took a baby home from child care once." She said looking at him. "How'd that go?" He asked her. "Want me to be truthful?" She asked him. "Yes." He replied. "Well either the batteries died or the baby did. My teacher never told me which one." She said not making contact. She thought for sure she wasnt getting a job now.

"Okay. Since you have no experience, no previous jobs, and can kill my son why should I hire you?" He asked her. "Oh thats simple. Finally something I can answer." She said turning to him. "Because Im a wonderful person of many talents and skills who knows the meaning of money; Which at the moment I need because my asshole father cut me because he said I didnt know the meaning of it when its so not true. Im a good fashion expert and I love to shop." She said looking at him. If this was anybody else, after the child care question he wouldnt have hired, it would have been over but there was something about this blonde that made him believe that she could do it with some help. Okay who the hell was he kidding. A lot of help but he was willing to help her.

They reached Spoon Island and made small talk about things the entire time. "So do I get the job or do I have to go on this thing back to the shore?" She asked looking at him. "I dont know." He said looking at her. "Why dont you?" She asked as they began walking into the house. "Well do you want the job?" He asked her. "Wait your still willing to give me the job to care for your son?" She asked him. "Thats if you still want it." He said looking back at her. "Oh my god do I ever!" She said as she gave him a hug. "Ahh thanks so much." She said as her grip got tighter. She completely forgot that she had just met this man and at the moment he was seeing somebody else which blows out the ass but she needed to focus on her new job anyway.

He wasnt exactly sure what to do. Should he hug the blonde back or pat her on the back or what. He figured he do both. He took his left arm and wrapped it around her waist as the right one started patting her back. "Mmm." Somebody said clearing their throat or to make their presents. Courtney slowly let go of Nikolas and turned around. There stood a brown hair women walking down. "Hey. Courtney this is Emily. Emily this is Courtney. She is the new nanny of Ethan." Nikolas said as he moved beside Courtney. "Oh hi." Emily said. "Nice to meet you. Im so glad Nikolas could finally find somebody that he finds suitable for his son." Emily said. "You arent the mother?" Courtney asked all confused. "Oh no." Emily said. "I'll explain that later." Nikolas said looking at Courtney.

"Okay." She said back shaking her head. This guy's life was more screwed up then hers. She thought. "He's awake in the nursery." Emily said. "Why'd you leave him there then? Cant he get hurt?" Courtney asked. "No. He's in his crib." Emily said back. "Okay. Where is the nursery." Courtney asked. "Go down the hallway, up the steps three doors down on the right." Nikolas said. "God is this place that big?" She asked him. He smiled. "Yes." he replied. "Good grief." She said back to him as she looked around like a little boy in a dinosaur musuem. He tried hard not to laugh. "Okay." Nikolas said as Courtney began to walk down the hallway.

"Who the hell is she? No wonder why nobody else fitted the critera for the postion you wanted a cheap slut to sleep with." Emily said pissed off. "No. I only had one other person then her and that guy was creepy Emily. I mean seriously. How many 35 year old men do you know that wants to be a nanny besides she really needed a job." Nikolas said pleading his case. "Yeah being your live-in-whore!" Emily said pissed off. "You wanna watch Ethan?" Nikolas asked her. "I have a job." Emily replied. "Okay then. Shut up." Nikolas said looking at Emily as his phone began to ring. "Hello. Cassadine." He said answering it. "Um I think Im temporarily missed placed. Can you give me directions?" the other person on the line said. He began to laugh.

Emily just looked at him wondering who he was talking too. "Where are you?" He asked her. "I dont know! I said I was temporarily missed placed." She replied. "Describe the room." Nikolas said into the phone. "I aint got time for this." Emily said as she grabbed her purse and walked out. "Bye. Love you and call me later." Nikolas yelled after her as she threw him a dirty look. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well theres a toliet and a really big bath tub. Dude I have one of these babies in my apartment!" She said into the phone as she walked over to the bath tub. "Whats the bathroom theme?" He asked her. "Well on the wall is yellow duckies border." She said looking around the wall. "Okay.You see the door beside the shower?" Nikolas asked her as he began making his way up the steps. "Yeah." she replied. "Open that." He said.

"Okay." She said back. "Walk in there." He said . "Oh damn I found it." She said excited. "Yes you did." Nikolas said as he now stood in the other doorway. "Im sorry." She said looking at him. "No its okay." He replied walking over to her. "Is this him?" She asked him. "Yes this would be my son Ethan." He replied walking over to the crib where she was. "Aww. Hes so adorable. How old is he?" She asked him. "Nine months." he replied. "Aww look on the bright side kid. Seventeen years and 3 months until we can be together leagally. Maybe dad over here will budge at sixteen." She said as she picked him up. "Not sixteen maybe seventeen." Nikolas said back. "Okay.Me and my future husband can go for that." Courtney said as she held him. "Hes so adorable." She replied in a squeaky voice. "Thank you." He said back to her.

"Yeah to bad he stinks!" She said passing him to Nikolas. "He needs his diaper change." Nikolas said looking at her. "Yeah thats all you cause I dont have the slightest clue on how to do that." Courtney said looking at him. He let out a small laughter. "Im serious." She replied. "Then come here and I will show you." He said as they walked over to the changing table. "Its easy and simple. And a must." He replied while looking at her. "Okay unsnap his shirt." Nikolas said looking at her. "Ouch!" She said. "What?" Nikolas asked. "These are hard." she replied. "You'll get use to them." He said. She unsnap the third one. "Okay." She said. "Okay take off his diaper." he said.

"Eww. But he stinks. Can we just spray him with some febreze or sometihng? It works for my dogs bed." She asked him. "No we cant. You need to wipe his butt clean." He said handing her the wipes. "Eww. Eww. Eww." is what she said the entire time before it was clean. "Good job you got through the worse part of it. Here's the powder." He said handing it to her. "Thats a little too much." He said as she dunped like a cup ofbaby powder onto the baby who just laughed. His nanny was a nut job and he knew it."Yeah you like your new nanny too huh?" He said as Ethan just cooed. "Can we call me Auntie Court or something? Nanny sounds too old and Im only nineteen by the way." She said looking at him. "Really?" He asked her. "Yes. I'll be twenty next Friday." She replied as she snapped the shirt shut. "You'll get the hang of it." He replied. "Really?" She asked him. "Yeah. I have faith in you that my son will remain alive" he said back to her as she just smiled.

She looked at him and smile. He smiled back at her. Boy was it a gorgeous smile at that. Maybe this wouldnt be so bad. Besides she had a point to prove to her dad and she was going to stick it out til the end. She couldnt help but to feel some attraction to this man. Sure he had dark hair like Patrick who she thought was the love of her life two weeks ago but later turns out wasnt but there was something about Nikolas Cassadine that drew her attention and it wasnthis beauty either. She wasnt sure what it was and better yet she didnt want to find out. Sleeping with workers or your boss in her case never go well. Just ask her father he could tell you.

A/N: Im taking it S-L-O-W! Yes but no more updates for a little while. You's got lucky with this one just to let you know. Anyway like? Let me know! Drop some. Make me cry or make me laugh I dont care! Thanks! Oh and the diaper scene was so for Ay cause she knows I love her!


	3. And It Gets Worse!

** HAPPY BIRTHDAYAYSHEN**

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing except, except my ipod which I wanna get the Nano one just so you all know and dont worry I'll be getting it before Christmas! Yay!

A/N: Okay so the question of who is Ethan James's mother is and dont worry I havent forgot in fact that was planned out before I started writing Ay helped me because I didnt even know so dont worry you'll be finding out soon but I wanted to include it in the story thats why it wasnt part of an A/N so just hang in there! By the way this is Ay's birthday present from me because out of the three she wanted this was the only one done thats why so hope you like!

"Here." He said passing the baby back to her. "Hes so adorable. Most babies are but he is a real cutie." She said all girly looking down. "Thanks." Nikolas said as his phone began to ring. "Cassadine." He said answering it. "Oh thats right. Okay Im on my way." He said as he flipped his phone shut. "You're leaving?" Courtney said looking at him all worried. "Yes." He said kinda lowly. "He has a doctors appointment that you forgot about so he has to go too?" Courtney asked hoping she was right but had a feeling she was wrong.

"No I do have to go to the hospital for a meeting though." He said looking at her. "And you have to take Ethan with you?" She asked him. "No." He simply replied."Well I-" she began to say. "Courtney you'll be fine. I have faith in you and if I didnt believe me you wouldnt be watching my son." Nikolas finished as he walked out of the nursery. "And I know that but today is the first day I ever been alone with a baby. You know that I couldnt even change a diaper and I still have doubts! You cant leave me here!" She said following him quickly with the baby in her arms.

"Courtney have a little faith in yourself besides it'll only be an hour long if that." Nikolas said looking at her. "The longest hour of our lives!" She said looking at him. He looking into her blue eyes and could tell she was frightened to be alone. "I'll make an apperance and get out of there as fast as I can promise." He said looking at her."Thats not fast enough." She replied. He smiled at her.

"Call me if you need anything." he said before walking out the door. He looked down at his son and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you." He said before leaving. "Oh my god!" She whisper under her breath. Boy did that guy have a lot of faith in her. She looked down at the little boy. "Well its just you and me kid." she said as he began crying. "Yeah I would do that too." She said as she began to walk with him. Ten minutes had passed and he didnt stop. "Im calling." She said as she pulled out herself.

He stepped off the elevator and his cell started ringing. "Cassadine." He said. "He wont stop crying." she said quickly into the phone. "He's probably hungry." Nikolas answered. "Okay do I make him pizza? What?" She asked him. He tried hard not to laugh at the nanny he just hired. "No theres a bottle in the fridge put it in a pan to heat it up." he said. "Okay." She said as she carried the baby to the kitchen. She placed him in the highchair and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle and found a pan and stuck it on high on the stove.

"So what do we do? Just wait? Does it whistle like my tea pot?" She asked looking at the baby who just smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she sat beside him in the chair. Two minutes had passed and she was getting bored. "Wanna play peek-a-boo?" She said looking at the baby. He cooed and she took it as a yes. She put her hands over her eyes. "Wheres Ethan?" She said all baby like. "There he is!" She squealed as she moved her hands. He laughed.

She did it about five more times and everytime he laughed harder. She smelled something. Something was burning. She moved her eyes side to side and looked at Ethan. "What is that smell?" She asked herself while looking at the baby. She turned her head and the burner was on fire. "Shit!" She said as she stood up and quickly ran over there. She grabbed the hose that was on the sink and cut that on."Oh god!" She said as she began squirting water on it. Ten minutes later and it was finally out. Ethan was laughing the hardest he had so far.

"Its so not funny little dude. I swear once we get married cooking is so your job." She said looking at him while letting out a deep breath. "I gotta call your dad." She said picking up her cell phone. "Well I think this is what we should-" He began to say as he was interuppted. "Mr. Cassadine. Line one." The person said over the intercom. He looked at the phone on the meeting table and pulled it closer to him. Who would be calling him in the middle of the meeting? He grabbed the receiver and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said as he leaned back in his chair. "Um yeah. When are you coming home?" She asked. "Shortly why?" Nikolas asked. "Because we have just a little bit of a problem." She said softly. "What happened?" He asked her. "Well I put the bottle in the pan and cut it on high and the next thing I knew the burner was on fire." She said into the phone as she looked over at the stove and back at Ethan. "You didnt put water in the pan did you?" He asked her. "You never said that!" She exclaimed. "Just give him a cold bottle. It'll be okay. I'll be home shortly. He is still living right?" Nikolas asked. "Now is not the time to crack jokes." She said. "I know sorry. I'll see you in a little bit." Nikolas said before hanging up.

"Sorry new nanny." He replied while looking at the members there. "Where were we?" He asked. "Your dad thinks this is funny." she said looking at Ethan. "Oh who am I kidding. I cant do this. Your life is at risk if I continue babysitting you." She said looking at him. "Im screwed." She said as she got up and went and got him a bottle from the fridge. She walked back over and got him out of the high chair and walked into the living room with him. She sat on the couch and started feeding him his bottle. He held it himself.

"Oh look your more independent then I am." She said as she laid down on the couch. "We'll take a nap and watch I'll screw that up somehow as well." She said looking at him. She kissed him on his forehead out of instinct. Something told her too. Next thing she knew she was being tapped on the shoulder. "Courtney?" the person said softly. She quickly jumped up. "Wheres the baby?" She said quickly. "Its okay. He's in his swing." Nikolas said looking at her.

She let out a deep breath. "Wait how'd he get there?" Courtney asked him. "I put him there. I came in and he was awake but you were sleeping so I moved him but your phone just went off. Thats why I woke you up." Nikolas said handing her her phone. She flipped it open. "Eww." She said as she flipped it shut. "Somebody you dont like?" He asked her as he sat on the back of the couch. "My ex. He probably heard what my dad did to me." She said not being able to make eye contact. "Oh." Nikolas said.

"How did you get him to hold his own bottle?" Nikolas asked her. "I didnt. He took it on his own. I didnt think he knew how." Courtney said confused. "Oh no that was the first time I've seen him do that." Nikolas said looking at her. "Um Nikolas I think we should talk." She said looking at him. "Okay whats wrong?" He asked her. "I cant do this baby sitting thing. I almost burnt down your house and everything." She said as she wanted to cry so badly. "Courtney its okay. My house is still standing and my son looks happier then most days." He siad looking at her.

"Yeah because he knows he has a nanny who doesnt know what shes doing." Courtney said pleading her case. "No its because he likes you." "Yeah for entertainment. You should have seen how hard he was laughing when the burner was on fire." She said quickly. "I dont care at the fact that you almost burnt my house down if it made my son laugh. His happiness is my number one priority and if that means his nanny being an arsonist then so be it besides I havent seen Ethan attached to someone so quick and Im not lying." He finished.

"I cant. I mean I cant cook. I burned noodles before!" She squealed. "Noodles?" He asked her. "Yes noddles." She said looking at him."Then I'll cook before I go anywhere or hire a cook." Nikolas said looking at her. "Why do you want me to be your nanny? I mean I have no experience what so ever and I just changed my first diaper today, almost burnt down your house." She said looking at him. "Why?" He said clarifying that as she nodded her head yes. "Yes you may have done those things and be totally inexperience but my son likes you and because of you he now holds his own bottle." He said.

"Oh that was so waiting to happen though." She said pleading her case again. "Okay fine. I cant make you stay and watch my son. If you wanna leave then you are more then welcomed and I'll pay you for today and the rest of the week." He said giving up. She took a deep breath. "Well maybe I can do this." She said looking at him. "I know you can do this. With some work and help." He said as she gave him a look. "With a lot of help but Im here to help you." Nikolas said looking at her. "Okay." She said. "I'll make you a deal." He replied. "Whats that?" She asked him.

"If you can stick in there for another week and if you feel like you cant do this I'll give you more then enough money for you to be able to go home just for trying." He said. "I'll stick in another week but I wont except the money if I didnt earn it." She said looking at him. "Well you wanna know a little secret?" He asked her. "Sure whats that?" She said as she looked up at him. "Because you said that makes me believe you know the meaning of money." He said looking at her.

She smiled. Finally. Somebody believed in her. She thought about it and this was the first person that she honestly believed, believed in her. Her dad never did and neither did Patrick and they both known her for years but this man she just met today had more faith in her then she did herself. She looked over at Ethan who did seem rather happy but she still didnt believe it was because of her that he was so happy. He might have to do some convincing with that one because Ethan seemed like an always happy baby.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter was all for my big sis so you can thank her I know I said I wasnt going to update for a while but damn its been happening! Feedback is loved!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own a thing! Sorry!

She woke up the next morning and looked over at the clock. It was only six thirty. She couldnt remember the last time she was up this early. She tried going back to sleep for what seemed forever but was only five minutes. She pulled the covers from over top of her and got out of the bed. She slipped her slippers on and tip toed to the nursery. She walked in and over to the crib and saw the baby sleeping. She smiled at him. He didnt have a worry in the world and had no reason to be upset unless he had gas but that was okay.

She never realized that such a little person like Ethan could changed her. Hell she had a hard time changing herself and yet thats exactly what Ethan was doing. She always put herself first in her life. Patrick was right she was self-centered or was anyway. In the short not even twenty four hours she cared more about this baby then herself. She looked at him one last time and then walked out of the room and down stairs.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the kitchen. "Up all ready?" he asked her. She jumped. "You scared me." She replied. "Yeah sorry about that." He said as he turned the coffee pot on and sat down at the counter. "Join me." he said pulling the seat out beside him. "In just a moment. I am making you breakfast." She said with a smile. "Oh god." he said silently because after yesterdays stunt he didnt think the girl knew how to cook.

"Here you go!" She said placing a bowl in front of him. He smiled and try hard not to laugh. "Thank you Courtney. What exactly is it?" He asked her. "You never had cereal before?" She said seriously. "No I've had cereal I was just wondering what kind this was." He said as he picked up the spoon and took a bit of it. "Its good." He replied. "Its called Lucky Charms. Their magically delicious and lets hope they bring luck to you and your house is still standing and Ethan is still alive by the time you get home from work." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I believe they'll both be okay. Not in the mint condition I left them in but hey thats okay." He said. "If that was trying to make me feel better it didnt!" She said. "Oh and I made you toast but I sort of burnt it." She said placing two peices of black bricks in front of him.

"Is this even bread?" He asked picking it up. "Yeah." she said. "Oh. Dont give Ethan any bread you happen to make because he has few teeth at the moment and I dont want him toothless." He said as he picked up the spoon. "Sit." he said as it was bothering her that she was standing there. She let out a deep breath. "Dont worry okay? We talked about this last night. I trust you and if I didnt you wouldnt be watching my son." he said looking at her. "I have a question." she said looking at him. "Whats that?" he asked her. "You just met me yesterday and you believe in me so much. Why is that?" she asked confused. " You need to believe in yourself to suceed in life or you'll always rely on someone else." he said.

"Yeah those are nice words but you didnt answer my question." She said looking at him. "Maybe I believe in you because I know you can do it and maybe if you see that someone else believes in you that you'll start believing in yourself." he said looking at her. "I take it you learned this from experience?" she asked him. "Yes. I never thought I would be a dad because kids werent exactly my thing sort of speak." he said. "What happened to Ethan's mother? Where is she at?" Courtney asked him. He let out a deep breath. "You know what dont worry about it. Im sorry for asking." She said thinking she made him uncomfortable as she stood up.

"No come back and sit. I'm going to tell you." he said not looking at her. She silently made her way back over and sat beside him. "Ethan's mother name is Elizabeth. We dated for about two years and the last three, four months of our relationship things got rocky. Really rocky and we were always arguing and when we were apart things were fine you know and we would miss each other but we couldnt be together so one night we called it quits. She started dating this guy named Lucky and I met Emily. Well a month after we split she calls me up and tells me that she is three months pregnant." Nikolas said as Courtney listen.

"Did you guys get back together?" Courtney asked him. "No its not the right thing to do but I didnt stay with Emily either." he replied. "Isnt that the girl that was here yesterday? She seemed like a bitch." Courtney said. "Yeah thats Emily." He said with a smile. "Oh sorry." Courtney replied. "Dont be. I think so too because I know she can be. We just started dating again about four months ago. She's Ethan's pediatrican so we decided to give it another go. Anyway her and Lucky fought constantly because she wanted me to be a part of the baby and he didnt like the idea of sharing her not even with the baby she was carrying cause it wasnt his and he left her at seven months." Nikolas said. She could tell this was the part that was bothering him.

"Because they argued so much it put stress on her that she didnt need and the doctors told her to avoid it and she didnt listen and she didnt listen to me when I asked her to stay away from him atleast until the baby was born and she got mad at me of course and then the night he left her she went into premature labor." Nikolas said. "Oh." was all that Courtney could say. "She died giving birth to Ethan and I swear if I ever see Lucky again I'm going to kill. My son almost didnt make it either he was in the hospital for a good month." Nikolas said. "Im sorry." Courtney said silently. "Its not your fault so dont be." He said looking at her.

It was silent until they heard a coo over the baby monitor. "Thats my cue!" She said as she got up. "I've gotta get ready for a meeting anyway. I should be home around noon." He said looking at her. "Okay." she said as she nodded her head and walked up to the nursery. He left for his meeting as her and Ethan went into the living room and began to play. "Where is Nikolas?" A voice said behind Courtney. She quickly turned around. "Emily right?" Courtney asked. "Yes. Where is my boyfriend at?" She said getting rude. "Um hes at a meeting." Courtney responded as she looked over at Ethan that was crawling. "Oh. Is Ethan okay?" Emily asked. "Yeah why wouldnt he be?" Courtney asked her as she handed the baby a teething ring.

"Well you dont exactly look like the nanny type." Emily responded. "Well Im his nanny so, I dont know." Courtney responded as she rolled her eyes when she looked at Ethan who just laughed at her. "Well tell Nikolas I stopped by and ask him if we are still on tonight!" Emily siad before walking out. "You dont like her huh?" Courtney said looking at the baby. He just smiled at her. "Me either! See I told you we were soulmates. Tonight we'll start picking out things that we want in our kitchen that way I can start saving my money so we have something when you turn seventeen." She said with a grin.

"Still set on marrying my son?" A voice said behind her. "Yes. Why wouldnt I be?" Courtney asked him. "I mean come on think about it he's every girls dream. He's cute, funny, doesnt complain, likes being around you and thinks exactly like you." Courtney said as she picked him up. "Oh and Emily stopped by just a few minutes ago." Courtney replied. "I know I ran into her on the docks." Nikolas responded. "Oh so are you going out tonight?" Courtney asked him. "I told her no. Im going out of town for a week." he said. "Ethan's going with you right?" Courtney asked because she knew she couldnt do it a week straight without help.

"Ethan and you." he replied to her as she looked at him confused. "Where are we going?" she asked him. "That my friend is a surprise so why dont you go get your things together and I'll get mine and Ethan's cause we leave in about two hours." He replied as they both stood up and Ethan was still in her arms. "Can he come with me since you are extra busy?" She asked him. "If you want him too." Nikolas said. "Okay. Come on hubby lets go!" She said as she began her way up the steps.

A/N: Like it? Let me know! Now you know who is Ethan's mother and what not! Hope you like all feedback is welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: Nada!

A/N: Nothing to say except review it:D Oh and that this is now Ayshen's story! I never dedicated one to her and since my story is Marriage, Heirs and Falling In Love this is her story! Oh and Courtney and Sonny equals no siblings!

"So where are we going?" She asked him as she moved closed beside him on the jet that just left Port Charles.

"Its a surprise." he replied as she popped her gum.

"Can you stop popping your gum?" He asked her.

She looked at him and then at Ethan and did it again as he laughed.

"Nope! My future husband likes it!" She replied as Ethan continued to laugh.

"You are seriously going to wait seventeen years for my son?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" She asked him.

"Maybe because a pretty girl like you can find somebody closer to your age?" He replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm dedicated to your son and how would we explain that his fiancée left him for his father?" Courtney asked with a grin as Nikolas just shook his head.

"I know somebody who is full of themselves." he said as he continued to read the paper.

"Oh you noticed that too? I so wanted to tell Emily to go fuck herself." Courtney replied as Nikolas pulled the paper he was reading close to his face and began laughing.

"So where are we going!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You'll see!" Nikolas said back to her.

"Okay so how much is this trip going to cost me and can we add it to the I.O.U. list?" she asked him looking down at her nails.

"Okay there is no I.O.U list and this trip is free. I invited you which means that you just have to pack your things and I feed you and get you there and whatever else you want or need." Nikolas responded looking at her.

"Ugh." she said.

"What?" he replied.

"You cant do that!" She responded.

"Why cant I?" Nikolas asked her.

"Because! You are way too kind to me!" She exclaimed.

"So? Its my money and I'll do as I please." Nikolas said looking at her.

"But-"

"But nothing. If you want to get married to Ethan with my blessing then I suggest you drop it!" Nikolas responded.

"Fine." She answered.

"Good." He replied.

The rest of the plane trip was silent. Courtney and Ethan winded up falling asleep as Nikolas just watched. He could tell that Ethan liked her a lot.

"Hey." he said tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she said half asleep.

"We are here." He replied.

"Really? Where is here?" She asked him as she sat up.

"We are in Greece." he answered her as she just smiled. They stepped off the plane and got into a car.

"Okay now we have an hour drive." he replied.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"Yes I'm afraid so but trust me it'll be fun." he responded.

"Yeah if you say so." She said as she slouched in the passenger seat.

They drove for what seemed ever to Courtney and Ethan but was only forty five minutes before stopping.

"We are here." Nikolas said as he stopped the car.

"Holy shit! What is this place?" She asked as she leaned over and looked out the windshield.

"This would be a house." He replied.

"We are staying here?" She asked him.

"Yeah. My cousins, uncles, aunts, crazy grandmother are all here too. We are only staying for three days cause you will go insane!" Nikolas said as they got out of the car.

They walked through the front doors and she just gasp.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"No this place is beautiful Nikolas." She responded.

"Wait till its night time." he said softly into her ear as they made their way into the house.

"Mom will you just listen to me!" the girl that looked Courtney's age shouted.

"What is it Samantha?" her mother yelled at her.

"I don't want to live here anymore!" Sam yelled back.

Nikolas cleared his throat to make his presence.

"Oh hello Nikolas." the mother said.

"Aunt Alexis." he replied.

"Hey!" Sam said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Can I come home with you?" She asked as she started hugging him tighter. He laughed.

"I don't know we will see." He responded.

"Who is this?" A dark hair man said walking into the room.

"Oh hey Sonny. This is Courtney." Nikolas said.

"Courtney this is Sam. That is my aunt Alexis. Her husband Sonny. They have two kids together. Where is Kristina and Adella?" Nikolas asked looking around.

"Oh they are out with Stefan and Katharine." Alexis responded.

"Oh who all is here?" Nikolas asked.

"Us, Helena, Stefan, Katharine and your cousin Bernie." Alexis responded. "Is he out of rehab?" Nikolas asked. "For the tenth time this year yes." Alexis answered.

"So is this the girlfriend?" Alexis asked.

"This cant be his girlfriend! His girlfriend seems like a total bitch and I'm sorry but Courtney doesn't look like it mom!" Sam exclaimed.

"Samantha!" Alexis shouted.

"Its okay. No. Courtney is Ethan's new nanny." Nikolas responded and an awkward silence came over the room.

Later that night they were all sitting at the table. This was the first time that Bernie, Helena, Kristina, Adella, Katharine and Stefan had even seen Courtney.

"You must be the girlfriend?" Stefan asked as Courtney sat down.

"No. I'm Ethan's nanny." Courtney responded.

"Mother?" Stefan asked Helena. She just threw him a look.

"Why couldn't I get a nanny that looked like that?" He asked as the table laughed.

"Nikolas when you are done can you send your nanny this way?" His cousin Bernie asked.

"Why? You don't even have kids." Nikolas responded.

"Yeah and? You point would be?" Bernie asked him.

"What would be the point of a nanny if you have no kids?" Nikolas asked him confused as Courtney just laughed.

"Well if I need kids I can go adopt an Asian one right now for you?" Bernie said looking at Courtney.

"No thank you." she said as she smiled. Nikolas just looked over at her.

When dinner was done Courtney bathe Ethan and then dressed him when Nikolas walked in the door.

"Sorry about dinner." He responded.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. "Your family seems nice." She said looking at him.

"Yeah. They are a little weird and strange but I guess its nice to have family who loves you deep down huh?" he said.

She broke eye contact and placed Ethan in his crib.

"Sorry." he said quietly knowing he hit a rough spot.

"No don't be." She said back to him.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Nikolas said grabbing her hand. "Aunt Alexis?" he said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can you keep an ear out for Ethan while Courtney and I go out for a bit?" He asked her.

"Sure." Alexis said back to him.

"Thanks." He replied before they walked out the door.

"I swear she is just more then his nanny." Sam said looking at her mother and step father.

"You know what Sam and I cant believe I'm saying this but I think you are absolute correct. She's more like Nikolas's nanny." Sonny said.

"You two stop that now!" Alexis exclaimed as they just laughed.

They walked for ten minutes and then stopped on this big rock.

"Sit." He replied as he sat down.

"It's beautiful out here." Courtney replied as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah. When we were kids me and Sam would always come up here." He replied.

"Which I need to ask you how would you like some company?" He said looking at her.

"As in Sam coming back to Port Charles with us?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah." he responded.

"I would like it. Finally another girl who isn't a bitch." Courtney answered as he just smiled.

"Tell me more about your family." Nikolas said looking at her.

"What family?" she asked him.

"The only real family I ever had would probably be you and Ethan and my butler." she said as she looked out into the night sky.

"What about your dad? Your mom? Any siblings? Friends?" Nikolas asked her.

"Dad was never really a dad. He gave me everything I ever wanted when all I really wanted was love. My mom well I don't know where she is. She packed up and left when I was one. I have no siblings and for the first time in my life I realize I have no friends either except you, Ethan and my butler at home Alfred." She responded as a tear came down from her left eye.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I'm not." she said looking at him.

Their eyes connected. She looked into his brown ones as he looked into her blue ones.

He started leaning into her as she did the same right before his cell phone began ringing. He quickly pulled away.

"Hello?" he said answering it.

"Oh hey Emily." he said as Courtney turned her head. She was now thanking god that she didn't kiss him because he had a girlfriend.

"Ready to go back?" he asked her five minutes later when he flipped his phone shut.

"Yeah." She responded as she stood up. He grabbed her hand and held it the entire time back to the house.

"Sam you can come back with me." Nikolas said as they walked into the living room.

"Yes!" Sam said.

"Thank you so much!" She replied as she hugged him. "Don't thank me. Thank Courtney." He exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Sam said squealing in her ear.

"Its not a problem besides I could really use the company." Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah and I need to get out of her ASAP!" Sam replied as she let go of her hug.

"I'm going to go ahead to bed." Courtney exclaimed as she began walking away.

"Okay." Nikolas said back to her as they all watched her leave.

"So how come we met the new nanny but not the girlfriend of four months?" Stefan asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nikolas asked them.

"Is there something going on between you and the nanny?" Sonny asked.

"Is that why you don't want me to have her next?" Bernie finished.

"What?" Nikolas asked laughing.

"Oh they all want to know if you are banging Courtney." Sam said all serious.

"Samantha!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I'm really tired of hearing that today." Sam said back to her mother.

"That was inappropriate!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Its the truth!" Sam said pleading her case.

"I am not sleeping with Ethan's nanny Courtney." Nikolas said sitting down.

"No but you like her though don't you?" Katharine said looking at him.

"Not like that. She's dead set on marrying my son anyway." Nikolas said.

"Aww." Sam, Alexis and Katharine all said in unison as the guys laughed.

"What its the truth! I walked in and she was talking about kitchen things." Nikolas finished.

"Nikolas give it up! We all totally almost saw you kiss her over there!" Sonny said as the other two guys laughed and agreed.

"What?" Nikolas asked trying to act like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeah and the way you were looking at her during dinner like she was the only one in the room." Stefan finished.

"And the way you watched her ass shake as she walked out of the room." Bernie said.

Everybody just looked at him.

"Oh come on I know I wasn't the only one that caught that booty shaking going on!" he exclaimed as they all laughed.

"I'm going to bed so this conversation is officially over. Good night." Nikolas said walking out and up to his room.

He had a hard time sleeping that night.

Did he really like Courtney like that?

Did he see her more then just a friend or Ethan's nanny and did she feel the same way?

A/N: Like let me know! Thanks! Everything is welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing especially now. Not even my kitty Twinkie:(**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long my computer was down and my kitty died! Hence the disclaimer? Anyway hope you like let me know! Read and review!**

She woke up the next morning by rolling over and feeling a body.

She thought for a minute there that she had fallen asleep with Ethan so she quickly jumped up.

She looked over and it wasnt Ethan but there was somebody beside her that wasnt wearing a shirt.

"Ahhh!" She screamed because it was way to early to be dealing with this.

She knew she didn't fall asleep with anybody last night.

"Courtney!" The dark hair man said as he busted through her doors.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her out of breath.

"Wh- who is this?" She asked pointing to the person beside her out of breath. She was startled.

Nikolas couldn't tell from where he was standing because the person had their face in the pillow.

Nikolas walked over and began to laugh.

"This isnt funny! Who is he?" Courtney said almost shaking now.

"Its just Bernie." Nikolas said looking at her.

"What the hell is he doing in my bed?" Courtney asked him.

Nikolas just smiled at her before hitting Bernie in the arm.

"Ouch! Why the fuck did you do that-" Bernie asked as he had to look up to see who it was.

"Nikolas." He finished before putting his head back on his pillow.

"What are you doing in Courtney's bed let alone room?" Nikolas asked him.

Bernie just smiled at Nikolas.

"She looked like she could use company. She looked lonely and since you weren't laying with her I figured why not?" Bernie said.

"Courtney doesn't want anybody laying with her though." Nikolas responded.

"How do you know?" Bernie asked Nikolas giving him a look by raising his right eye higher then the left one.

"Because I asked. I'll ask again. Courtney do you want anybody laying with you?" Nikolas asked her.

Courtney shook her head no.

"See?" Nikolas exclaimed looking at his cousin.

Every family had a cousin Bernie their name might not have been Bernie but you had one!

"Fine! Im leaving!" Bernie said as he pushed the blankets off of him to reveal that he was only wearing boxers.

It must have ran in the family cause thats all that Nikolas was wearing and Courtney just noticed but hey she wasnt complaining about him.

This was the first time she had seen him though without a shirt on.

"We wouldnt expect anything less from you." Nikolas replied as Bernie walked out.

"Sorry about that." Nikolas replied as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"It wasnt your fault. Believe me." Courtney said rolling her eyes as Nikolas laughed.

"Is Ethan up?" Courtney asked looking over at him breaking the silence that came over them.

"Yeah. He's been up. Alexis and Sonny decided to take him with them when they took the girls out this morning." Nikolas replied looking at her.

"What time is it?" Courtney asked him.

"Its like ten thirty. I fell asleep after Alexis took him." Nikolas said as he smiled at her.

"You should have woke me up when he got up. I would have stayed with him." Courtney exclaimed.

"No its fine. You deserve a break every now and then." Nikolas responded.

"Yeah but Im suppose to be his nanny. I get paid for watching him. Or did you forget that?" She asked him as she looked at him.

"Naw. I didn't forget I just thought that you know, that everybody deserves a break and today would be yours." Nikolas answered.

She smiled at him. "Im still kind of tired actually." She said looking at him.

"Me too." He answered back.

"Its the time difference. Its getting to us." He said as she laughed.

"Yeah." was all she could say to respond.

"Who's all here?" Courtney asked him.

"Well, Sonny and Alexis took Kristina, Adella and Ethan out. Not exactly sure where. Sam is still asleep. Stefan and Katharine are out on the boat; We probably wont see them again before we leave tomorrow, My grandmother I have no idea where she is and Bernie is probably passed out in the hallway." Nikolas answered as she laughed.

"Want to watch a movie with me since theres nothing else to do or did you have other plans?" Courtney asked him.

"No I dont. I was getting ready to suggest a movie to you actually." He said looking at him.

"Really? What movie?" Courtney answered.

"I dont know. What do you want to watch?" He replied.

"I dont care." She answered. "Comedy? Horror? No chick flicks please." He replied.

"Comedy." She exclaimed.

"Okay. I have just the movie then." He said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Two minutes later he was back in with a movie in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It is_ Madea's Family Reunion_. By Tyler Perry you know?" Nikolas asked while putting it in.

"Yeah I know who you are talking about." Courtney responded as he walked back over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Have you already seen it?" He asked her.

"The play." she answered.

"Those are funny too." He replied as she nodded her head.

They were silent until the movie came on.

Thirty minutes into it and they were both passed out on the bed.

"Where's Courtney at?" Alexis asked Sam as she came through the door in the kitchen.

"Still asleep I guess. I haven't seen her since I've been up." Sam exclaimed shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"And Nikolas?" Alexis asked.

"Do I look like Im their mother! I haven't seen him either." Sam exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"How long have you been up?" Alexis asked her as it was now one twenty.

"Ten minutes." Sam answered looking at the back of the box.

"No wonder why you dont know anything." Alexis exclaimed as she began walking away.

"No I dont know because Im not nosey like you!" Sam shouted as Alexis walked out of the room.

"Sam is awake but doesn't know anything." Alexis exclaimed to her husband.

"She never knows anything except gossip." Sonny replied looking at her realizing that wasnt smart to say.

"Well just look upstairs or do you want me too?" Sonny asked her.

"I'll go." Alexis said letting out of a huff and walking up the steps.

She walked down the hallway and saw Bernie passed out in front of the door and he wasnt their earlier.

"Bernie!" Alexis said shouting to wake him up.

"Huh?" He quickly jumped up and asked.

"Why are you asleep in the hallway?" Alexis asked him.

"I dont know." he replied looking at her.

"Is Courtney still asleep?" Alexis asked him.

"She wasnt this morning. You should have heard her screaming." Bernie said with a smile.

"Please tell me you did not sleep with Courtney." Alexis said.

"No. She was screaming for Nikolas." Bernie answered.

"They- Why was she screaming?" Alexis asked not really sure if she wanted the answered.

"I think I scared her. I was asleep beside her and next thing I know she screams and Nikolas busted down the door like he was the police or something and I was doing something wrong." Bernie replied.

"Courtney didn't know you were sleeping beside her did she?" Alexis asked.

"No." He answered.

"Well thats what was wrong." Alexis replied as she shook her head in dismay.

She opened the door that creaked when she did.

She quickly saw movement on the bed and she thought that she had woke Courtney up.

Alexis made her way towards the bed and then realized there was two body's in there.

She could tell who the other body was but couldn't tell if he had any clothes on or not.

She began walking back towards the door when somebody spoked.

"You back already?" A voice said as she quickly turned around.

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you." Alexis replied silently.

"No its fine. I've got to get up anyway." Nikolas answered back as he watched her leave and then turned to the blonde beside him.

"Courtney!" He said softly.

"Mmm?" Came from her mouth as her eyes were still closed.

"Its late." he replied.

"What?" She said confused. "Its after one." He replied.

"Oh damn!" She replied as she shot up in the bed and looked over at him.

She didn't realize that she had fallen back asleep with Nikolas beside her.

"Did you find them hon?" Sonny asked her as she made her way down the steps .

"Yes I did." Alexis said with a grin.

It was hard for her not to smile after just witnessing that.

She swore they had sex.

"Why are you so happy?" Sonny asked.

"Well Bernie was asleep in the hallway and I open the room Courtney was in and her and Nikolas are both asleep on her bed. And they aren't on opposite sides but close and was facing each other." Alexis said.

"Are you saying Nikolas banged his nanny?" Sam asked walking in the room.

"Samantha!" Alexis said.

"Oh excuse me. Let me rephrase that. Are you mother saying that Nikolas and his nanny Courtney had- whats the dictionary word for it?" Sam said thinking out loud.

"Oh yeah! Sexual intercourse. Thats it!" Sam exclaimed as Alexis threw her a dirty look.

"This is why I wanna go home with Nikolas." Sam said walking past her mother and flopped down on the couch.

"I hope he kicks you out and makes you get a job because you are so lazy!" Alexis said as she walked past her oldest daughter who stuck her tongue out at her.

"You act like the four year old and Kristina acts like the eighteen year old." Alexis exclaimed as Sonny paid no attention.

He didn't get in the middle of their fights.

"Yeah I bet she does." Sam responded as two sets of footsteps made their way down the steps.

Everybody turned around and saw that it was Nikolas and Courtney.

They were getting strange looks. "What?" Nikolas asked looking around.

"Oh nothing." Alexis quickly exclaimed.

"Where is Ethan at?" Courtney asked and then heard a cooing noise.

"Hey little guy." Courtney said bending down to pick him up. Ethan just laughed at her.

"How are you doing? Did you have fun today?" Courtney asked him as he continue to smile at him.

"I think you need a diaper change." Courtney said as she started smelling something.

She crinkled her nose and it made Ethan laugh.

"Im going to change him." Courtney replied as she began walking up the steps and Nikolas nodded his head and sat down beside Sam.

"Im going to start lunch now." Alexis said.

"Can we go outside daddy?" Kristina asked.

"Sure." Sonny said as he grabbed the littlest one and they walked out the door

"Whats going on?" Nikolas asked as Sam just looked at him and smile . She laughed.

"You dont want to know." She replied.

"And you want to stay here." Nikolas responded.

"So much for nothing going on between you and Courtney eh?" Sam said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Nikolas asked her.

"Oh everybody knows, well just me, mom and Sonny that is, hat you so- let me say it the way I had to say it earlier." Sam said.

"Oh had sexual intercourse with your nanny!" She said with a smile as Nikolas just laughed.

"Me and Courtney did not have sex." Nikolas responded.

"Hey I aint one to judge. Everybody deserves some booty sometime or another." Sam said as she stood up and walked up the steps.

Later that night at dinner it was quiet.

Really quiet for the Cassadine family.

Alexis had a hard time not smiling and Bernie had a hard time not thinking of Courtney.

Sonny was happy that it was quiet and Courtney had no idea what was going on while Sam just wanted tomorrow to come so she could get the hell out of this country.

Nikolas could not believe they all thought him and Courtney had sex.

Helena knew something was going on but didn't know what.

"What is going on?" Helena asked.

"Nothing." most of the table responded.

Another silence came over the table and every time Nikolas looked up somebody was looking at him.

"Oh my god!" He said dropping his fork on his plate.

"What?" Bernie said.

"Dont what me!" Nikolas responded as he stood up.

"Stop giving me these looks like I did something wrong." Nikolas exclaimed as Bernie and Sonny snickered and not quietly either.

"Courtney and I did not have sex this morning so everybody can forget that and Bernie just get that image out of your head!" Nikolas exclaimed as it got really quiet and Courtney blushed.

She was the only one who didn't know thats what was going on.

"Why would anybody think that?" Helena asked.

"Because when Alexis walked in Courtney's room earlier I was sleeping beside her and I guess from where I had the blanket on top of me she couldn't see my boxers and thought I was naked and we had sex." Nikolas replied as Sam laughed.

"Now everybody can go back to eating their dinner." Nikolas responded as he picked up his fork and began eating again as the three little ones giggled because they had no clue to what was going on.

When dinner was done Courtney walked onto the balcony.

"Sorry about what happened at dinner." Nikolas said walking up behind her.

"Its fine. Im glad you knew what was going on. I didn't have the slightest clue." Courtney said startled.

"Yeah I got it from the weakest link of the family that knew." Nikolas said with a smile.

"Sam?" She asked as he nodded his head. She just smiled at him.

"We go home tomorrow or back to Port Charles I should say for you." Nikolas said as he leaned on the railing.

"No you had it right. Home. The first and only place that I could ever call home and actually mean it. A home isnt just four walls that your mail goes too. Thats a house" she started saying.

"A home is where theres love and thats all you need to get by. You dont need fancy cars or butlers just family. Even the crazy ones like cousin Bernie." Courtney said looking at him as he tried hard not to laugh.

"You are absolutely right." Nikolas said as his hand went around the nape of her neck. She just smiled at him.

"If you ask me your father is the one that needs to be taught a lesson." He said softly.

"No. I use to be very self centered and never realized it because I was always like that." Courtney responded letting a tear go.

She looked down at the ground because it was painful to admit thats how she use to be.

"Thats the old Courtney though. I never seen anybody care so much about Ethan as much as you do." He said trying to cheer her up.

"I have." She replied quietly. "Who?" Nikolas asked her curiously.

"His wonderful father." She replied looking up at him as he smiled.

He looked into her eyes before pulling away.

"Hey look. A shooting star. Make a wish!" Nikolas said pointing in the sky.

"I think thats an air plane." Courtney responded looking at him.

"Oh well. Make a wish anyway." Nikolas responded as she just laughed.

"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes and made a wish.

She opened them up and looked at him.

"Finished?" Nikolas asked her as she nodded her head yes.

Their eyes locked.

She looked into his brown ones and smiled as he did the same in her blues one.

He began to lean forward as she did the same and closed her eyes.

He closed his right before their lips met.

She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as his made their way down to her waist.

"Nikolas!" Sam said not realizing what they were doing as she made her way out there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!

They quickly pulled away. "Sorry." Sam said quickly.

"No you are fine." Nikolas answered as Courtney just turned around to face the water.

"Did you want me to go ahead and put Ethan to bed for you?" Sam asked him.

"If you want." Nikolas responded.

"I'll do it." Courtney replied as she began walking past Nikolas and Sam and inside.

"Listen Im really, really sorry. I didn't realize you know." Sam began to say.

"No its fine. To be perfectly honest it should not have happened." he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Sam asked him.

"About eight so be ready." Nikolas replied.

"I already am." She said walking beside him and looking out.

He just laughed. "You are going to like Port Charles." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Hey I would settle for B.F.E. if I had too. Any place is better then here." She said with a smile.

"B.F.E.?" Nikolas asked her.

"Bum fuck Egypt" Sam replied as he just laughed.

"I better go inside now." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Hey wait." Sam said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked her.

"Never mind." Sam said as she turned around again.

"No what were you going to say?" Nikolas asked her.

"Its not important." Sam said walking past him and inside.

He watched her walk in and then took what happened before she walked out here.

He couldn't believe that he actually kissed her.

Okay maybe he could but what possessed him to do it?

He shook his head and walked back inside.

"Hey. Want to watch a movie with us?" Alexis asked him.

"Um no not tonight. Im kind of tired." Nikolas said looking at them and then walking up the steps.

"Okay Ms. Gossip. What is going on?" Alexis asked turning to her oldest daughter.

"Why do I know?" Sam asked her. "What makes you think I know?" she finished.

"Because if its juicy and gossip Samantha knows it." Sonny said putting his two cents into it as Alexis just looked at him.

"Sorry." He mouthed to her.

"I dont think it's my business to tell." Sam said looking around.

"Did he fire her!" Bernie asked with excitement.

"Nope." Sam said looking at him.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Alexis said looking at her mother.

"Nope. The suspense is good you know that?" Sam asked as she got up and walked up the steps.

"There you go." he heard as he stood in the doorway and watched the girl he just kissed place his son in the crib.

He heard cooing noises and he knew his son was happy.

"You aren't sleepy yet are you?" Courtney asked looking down at him.

He just smiled up at her.

"How about I rock you and then maybe you'll get tired huh? Not that you didn't play enough today. You are like one big ball of energy!" She said as she lifted him up from the crib and carried him to the rocking chair.

This all brought a smile to his face as well as thoughts in his head.

"Whatcha thinking?" A voice said walking up behind him.

"Are you going to be like this once we get to Port Charles?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She replied as he smiled and shook his head.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Sam asked quietly as they just watched Courtney rock Ethan.

"Yeah and the feeling is mutual there." Nikolas said looking down at her.

"So is your girlfriend this active in Ethan's life?" Sam asked him.

She could tell how his expression changed that it was a no regardless of what excuse he would come up with.

"She is a doctor so she doesn't get much time off. She's around kids all the time to begin with. She doesn't always play with him but some days she does." Nikolas answered.

"Yeah but she's not Courtney is she?" Sam asked him.

He just looked at her. "There are many differences between the two. Actually they are complete opposites but Courtney gets paid to do her job." Nikolas said looking down at her.

"True but Courtney doesn't have to do have the stuff she does for Ethan. She doesn't have to love him because its not her job but she does anyway because thats how she feels." Sam stated not looking at him.

"She doesn't have to consider you and Ethan the only family she really has either but thats also the way she feels." Sam said before patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

He walked over to her five minutes later.

"Hey." he said silently as she looked up at him.

"He's asleep. I was going to put him in ths crib in a few but I was looking at him and wondering how something so little could ever have a worry in the world." Courtney replied looking down at him.

"Yeah I know." Nikolas responded as Courtney got up and put him in his crib.

"Well I'll see you in the morning then?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah. We leave about eight. I'll make sure you get up and Bernie isnt in your bed when you do." He said nodding his head.

She nodded her head back and began walking out the door.

"Night." He said before she left the room.

"Night." She replied before walking down the hall.

Did she regret the kiss they shared not that long ago?

He wondered as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He had a feeling things were about to get complicated.

Very complicated once they got back to Port Charles.

The next morning they woke up and went to the air port.

"Excited?" Courtney asked Sam.

"Very!" Sam exclaimed as Courtney laughed.

"Okay so you speak a little different then Nikolas. Why?" Sam asked her.

"Im from Manhattan thats why." Courtney replied.

"Oh." Sam said. "Then why are you in Port Charles?" Sam was curious now.

"Long story short, my dad got tired of supporting me and when he did I was on vacation in Port Charles so I kind of got stranded here." Courtney said looking at her.

"What an ass. Have you heard from him? Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam was a nosey little thing.

"My dad. No I have not heard from him. My ex-boyfriend Patrick though has called me." She said.

"Is he cute?" Sam asked as Courtney laughed.

"Very but he's not boyfriend material." Courtney answered nodding her head yes.

"How long did you's date?" Sam continue to come with her million and one questions.

"About two years. Off and on sort of." Courtney said as Nikolas tried reading his paper but couldn't.

This was the first time she had talked about her ex boyfriend and he was curious.

"Oh. Why did you's break up?" She asked the blonde.

"Sam." Nikolas butted in.

"No its fine. We broke up because I was too self centered and he didn't want a girlfriend really he just wanted sex." Courtney responded.

"Ooo." Sam wasnt exactly sure how to reply to that one there.

The rest of the ride was small talk really.

No more thousands of questions with answers that follows.

The arrived in Port Charles and headed back to Wyndermere.

"This city is really pretty." Sam said looking at the other two adults.

"Yeah it is." Courtney said as they laughed.

"Oh god." Nikolas thought.

"What the hell did I get myself into? Two females in the same house?" He continue to think.

"Here we are." He said breaking out of his thoughts as the launch came to a complete stop.

"God Nikolas this place is huge!" Sam said stepping off.

"Its bigger inside. I got lost the first day I was here." Courtney said as Sam laughed.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked her.

"I still do occasionally. I just dont call hm because he still hasn't let me live down the last time I called him." Courtney finished as Sam and Nikolas just laughed.

They walked inside the living room.

"I thought I cut the light off before we left?" Nikolas said looking over at Courtney.

"You did." She replied back at him.

They heard footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Shh." Nikolas said looking at them as he pushed Sam behind him and wrapped his arm around Courtney's waist since she was holding Ethan.

"Hey baby!" the person exclaimed as Sam knew who that was in an instant.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he said kind of startled.

"Well you know you were coming back today and what not so I thought I would be good if we spent sometime together." Emily said.

"Who's this?" Emily finished as she just now noticed Sam.

"Sam this is Emily my girlfriend. Emily this is Sam my cousin." Nikolas said introducing the two lady's to each other.

"It's nice to meet you. So is she going to be watching Ethan for you now?" Emily asked.

"Im going to put the baby down for his nap." Courtney said interrupting her.

"Im coming with." Sam said following her.

"Why would Sam need to watch Ethan?" Nikolas asked her as he walked over to the desk.

"Well I thought maybe since you have family now your nanny." Emily said emphazing the word.

"Was going home." Emily finished.

"No. Courtney's staying. Sam is here to keep her company and to remand alive." Nikolas replied.

"They look best of friends." Emily said annoyed.

"I dont know. Im not them." Nikolas answered.

"Please tell me you did not come here to argue about who's Ethan's nanny is again." Nikolas replied looking at her getting pissed off.

"No but somehow she's been the center of all our arguments lately." Emily said looking at him.

"I dont have time for this." Nikolas responded looking at her.

"Im sorry baby." Emily said walking over to him.

"I missed you and I had all these thoughts in my head that you-" She stopped herself before she could continue.

"What?" Nikolas asked her.

"I just had a feeling that you were going to come home and not feel the same about me or" she began.

"Go ahead." He said edging her on to finish.

"Or you were going to cheat on me." Emily said looking up at him as her arms were now wrapped around his neck.

A silence came over the couple.

"You dont have anything to say to that?" Emily asked him.

"No." Nikolas simply answered.

She was shocked. "Did you?" She asked him.

"Did I what Emily? That could mean so many things." Nikolas stated looking at her.

"Do you still feel the same about me? Did you cheat on me while you were gone?" She asked him as he just looked at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: Nothing!

"Nikolas?" she said starting to worry.

"Yes?" He said diverting his attention back to her.

"Are you going to answer me or do I have to find out?" She asked him.

"Answer you? What did you ask?" He asked her avoiding the question as best as possible.

"Okay. Um do you still feel the same about me?" She asked him.

"Yes." he responded.

"Thats good to know. Did you cheat on me while you were gone?" Emily asked him.

"Cheat on you?" He asked her.

"Yeah you know did you sleep with somebody else?" Emily asked him.

"No I did not sleep with anybody while I was gone at least not in the way you put it." Nikolas said as he sat down at his desk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emily asked him annoyed as she walked in front of the desk.

"That means that I did not have sex with anybody while I was gone." Nikolas said looking up at her and then back down at the desk.

"Well what is in the way you put it mean?" She asked him.

"Im not going to lie to you. In fact Im going to tell you the truth because I did nothing wrong." Nikolas responded.

"Yesterday morning Bernie was in Courtney's bed. She freaked I heard her I came in and when I finally got Bernie to leave we decided to watch a movie and we both fell asleep for three hours." Nikolas finished as she just looked at him.

"Who's Bernie?" Emily asked him.

"Bernie is my cousin. He's a little strange." Nikolas answered.

"And nothing happened?" She stated making sure.

"Nothing." Nikolas answered as footsteps were heard.

"Sorry to interrupted." The brunette said as the two girls made their presence.

"You aren't interrupting. Go ahead." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Well thanks to Courtney. Ethan is asleep." Sam said as Courtney tried hard not to laugh.

"Thats good." Nikolas said as Emily rolled her eyes and Nikolas caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Anyway what was I going to say?" Sam said looking over at Courtney who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. All you said was I have an idea and dragged me out of the room." Courtney said as Sam laughed.

"Oh damn what was it?" Sam said.

"Its okay Sam. It will come to you. We dont want you to over work your brain." Nikolas said with a smile and it caused Courtney laughed.

"Your not funny." Sam said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"I have to go." Emily said looking at Nikolas.

"Want me to walk you out?" Nikolas asked her as this just made her pissed off.

"No we dont want you to do anything you dont want to do." Emily said as she walked past Courtney and Sam.

"I'll be right back you two." Nikolas said as he got up and walked past the two of them.

"Dude is she always like that?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Well I only met slash saw her like two or three times but from what I can tell yes." Courtney said looking at her.

"She's a bitch. You know what my cousin needs to do?" Sam said looking at her.

"What?" Courtney asked as they sat down on the couch.

"He needs to break up with her and you two should get together." Sam said with a smile.

"No." was all Courtney simply said.

"What! Why not? You guys are cute together and from what I could tell last night-" She began to say.

"Me and Nikolas!" Courtney exclaimed as Sam shook her head yes.

"No. He is my boss. Im Ethan's nanny. Besides it just wouldnt work and I dont like him like that and the feeling is mutual." Courtney finished.

"Okay first off you act more like Ethan's mother okay? Trust me I had nannies. Nikolas had nannies and you are the complete opposite of what we got." Sam said looking at Courtney.

"Just because he's your boss doesn't mean anything either." She finished.

"Yes it does. I always told myself that I would never fall for my boss and sadly he's the only one I ever had." Courtney said looking at her.

"This is your first job?" Sam asked her.

"Yes." Courtney answered as Sam laughed.

"Sorry. Okay getting back on track here you like him. I know you do because if you didn't you wouldnt have been all kissy face with him." Sam said looking at her.

"He kissed me first and you have got to bury that deep." Courtney said looking at her.

"Well thats even better. What makes you think he doesn't like you like that? If he didn't why would he kiss you?" Sam asked her.

"I dont know that but I do know he doesn't like me like that so just drop it." Courtney said as she stood up and began walking out of the living room.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said as she got to the doorway.

"Yeah. Just upstairs." Courtney answered looking at Sam who smiled.

"Oh. Are you busy?" Nikolas asked her as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No not really why? Whats up?" Courtney asked wondering why he would ask.

"Because I need to run into the city and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Nikolas asked her.

"I can but why dont you want to take Sam?" Courtney asked confused.

"Because Sam cant do what I need you too." Nikolas said as he looked over at his cousin and then back at Courtney.

"Courtney already said she isnt sleeping with you!" Sam yelled from the couch as Courtney blushed and tried hard not to laugh.

"Your not funny Samantha. If I wanted Courtney to sleep with me I would just kick you out of the living room since I have a perfectly good desk right there." Nikolas responded as she blushed more.

"Ooo. Kinky are we? See Courtney." Sam said with a smile.

"Alright Sam." Nikolas said looking at her as Courtney was trying hard not to laugh and blush.

"No I dont need you to go with me for-" he began to say.

"I know. Let me get my purse." Courtney said walking up the steps.

Nikolas walked into the living room and looked at his cousin.

"You need to be quiet." Nikolas said looking at her,

"What did I say? You are the one who said you wanted to sleep with your nanny right there on the desk. Not me." Sam said as he just looked at her.

"Remind me to stay far away from your desk as well cause to tell you the truth Nikolas thats kinda eww since we are related and what not." She finished.

"Anyway we should be back in about in thirty minutes. An hour tops. You are on baby duty so if he cries you better make sure my son is okay or we will have words when I get back." Nikolas said looking at her.

"I know how to take care of a baby Nikolas. I do have two little sisters." Sam replied looking at her.

"Okay. Dont burn down my house either." He responded.

"How would I burn down your house?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"Just dont do it." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Who almost burnt down your house?" Sam asked wondering who the hell couldn't cook.

"That would be me." Courtney said making her presence.

"How!" Sam asked with amazement.

"Somebody never told me to put water in the pan when I went to go heat up a bottle." Courtney answered as Sam laughed.

"Okay let's go." Nikolas said as he began walking out of the living room.

"Bye Sam." Courtney said looking at her.

"Bye Courtney. Remember what we talked about!" Sam said looking at her.

"And Nikolas practice safe sex! You already got a little one!" She finished by shouting so she knew he heard her.

"Sorry." Nikolas said as they got on the launch.

"Its not your fault so its okay. Besides Sam is cool." Courtney said back to him.

"So where are we going?" Courtney asked him.

"Just to the pizza shack to pick up pizza." Nikolas responded.

"Oh." Courtney answered.

"Yeah I didn't want to take Sam because she would want to go everywhere and I didn't want to go by myself." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Oh. I gotcha." Courtney replied as they finally reached the docks.

"Yeah I figured we would have pizza for lunch and then take the little ones to dinner tonight at Metro Court." Nikolas responded as she laughed.

"Little ones?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah. I guess I have to start paying you double for baby sitting Sam too." Nikolas said as she continued to laugh.

"No you are paying me plenty." Courtney replied looking at him.

"So when are you going to go home?" Nikolas asked her.

"Well I need money first if I decide too." Courtney said looking back at him.

"If you decide? What does that mean?" Nikolas asked her.

"I like it here in Port Charles with you, Ethan and Sam." She responded.

"Besides there is nothing in the big city for me anyway and to tell you the truth the only person I really miss is my butler." Courtney said as he laughed.

"He was your best friend huh?" He replied as he looked at her.

"The only true friend." Courtney responded.

"Why you say that?" Nikolas asked her. He was like Sam asking a million and one questions.

"A lot of people would tell me that he wasnt my friend that he got paid to do what he did but not all of it." Courtney began.

"He didn't get paid to help me with my school work or to make sure I was up for school. He didn't get paid to wish me a happy birthday on every birthday I had. My father didn't even do that." Courtney said looking at him.

"He cared about me like I was his own daughter. He actually had a daughter. She was ten years older then me and she died on her sixteenth birthday in a car crash." Courtney said as a tear left her eye.

"Im sorry. It sounds like you's were friends." Nikolas responded.

"Yeah we kind of were. She would come over after school for as long as I could remember. Even when I wasnt in school and she would hang out with me." Courtney said as they came up on the Pizza Shack.

"Want anything special?" Nikolas asked her.

"No Im good." She replied as he smiled at her and they placed their order.

"Sam is going to be mad." Courtney said as they sat down at the picnic table.

"I know. Oh well. We will simply tell her the store was close." Nikolas said as Courtney laughed.

"What store closes at one in the afternoon?" Courtney asked him.

"We will tell her they had a chemical spill or something. I dont know. Just whatever I say agree." Nikolas said looking at her.

"And what makes you think I want to lie to your cousin?" She asked him curiously as to what he was going to responded.

He leaned over the table to whisper in her ear. "I know you will." He said as she laughed.

"Order twenty one." The lady behind the counter said.

"Thats us." Nikolas said as the two of them stood up.

They got the pizza and made their way back to the launch.

"Hey!" Sam said as they made their way into the living room.

"Ethan is up." Sam said as the baby held himself up with his hands on the table.

"Look at you!" Courtney screeched to Ethan as he just smiled at her.

"He'll be walking soon." Sam said looking at her.

"Yeah. Im excited." Courtney said as she squatted on the floor to sit beside him.

He let go of his hands and started falling towards her.

"You better be careful." Courtney said as she caught him and placed him on her lap.

"Want some pizza?" Nikolas asked Sam.

"Yeah so much for going to the store huh?" Sam asked him as Courtney just laughed.

"Look Im taking you out tonight so just hush." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Want me to bring you a piece Courtney?" Nikolas asked her.

"No. We will come to you." Courtney said as she got off the floor with Ethan.

They went to the kitchen and she placed him in his highchair.

"Here." Courtney said handing him her crust.

"I was going to feed him baby food." Nikolas said as he sat down across from her.

"No he's fine. He likes bread and crust." Courtney said as she looked at Ethan who was slobbering all over the crust and Sam laughed.

They ate their pizza and Courtney wiped Ethan off.

"Im going to get a shower before we go out." Sam said as she made her way up the steps.

Courtney sat on the floor with Ethan as Nikolas sat at his desk.

"Come on baby." She said as she held his hands and tried getting him to walk around.

He took three steps before falling down.

"Awww. You are okay." She said all baby like as Nikolas watched and smile.

"I have faith in you baby." She said as she lifted him back up.

Nikolas got up from the desk and made his way over to his son and Courtney.

"Here why dont you sit there. I'll sit here and he can walk from you to me." Nikolas said as he sat down.

"Okay." Courtney said as she sat down as Ethan held onto the table.

"Come here baby." Courtney said getting him away from the table.

"Here walk to daddy." She said as she held onto his tiny fingers again as she crawled on her knees.

She got about two steps away from Nikolas when she let go of his fingers.

Ethan took a step forward not even realizing she wasnt holding on anymore.

On the second step he fell flat on his butt.

She let out a laughter. "Look baby you did it!" Courtney said as she clapped and Ethan looked up at her.

He began clapping and laughing too just because she was as Nikolas just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's try it again!" She said as she helped him stand up on his feet.

He took another step and fell on the second one again.

"Its okay baby. You'll get it." Courtney said.

"You are really good with Ethan you know that." Nikolas said looking down at his son who just decided to crawl this time.

"No. Its just because he such a good baby." Courtney said looking at him.

A silence came over them and he just looked at her and then down.

"Listen I just wanted to tell you that last night-" He began to say as she cut him off.

"It's okay." She said looking at him before standing up.

"Im going to give him a bath before we go to dinner." Courtney said lifting Ethan up and walking up the steps.

He watched her walk up the steps with her son as all the questions Sam asked him the night before played in his head.

"Whats wrong?" He heard a voice say to him.

"Nothing." He responded before getting up and going upstairs.

Sam just sat there and watched him leave.

Obviously she walked into a very awkward moment between the three, well two of them, just now.

They arrived at the Metro Court, which was rarely crowd for today, and sat down at the table.

"Wow this is nice. Is the owner cute?" Sam said with a smile as Courtney laughed.

"Jasper Jaxs." Nikolas replied with a hint of laughter.

"What is he like ugly or something?" Sam asked Nikolas.

"I wouldnt know but I do know a lot of girl thinks he is like god or something." he said back to her.

"Ooo is that him?" Sam asked pointing to a man that sat at the bar.

"Nope! That would be Jason Morgan." Nikolas answered her.

"He's cute! Let me go get a number!" Sam said as she got up and walked away from the table.

Ethan put his hands over his eyes and shook his head as she did this and it caused Courtney and Nikolas to laugh.

"Hello Nikolas. Who's this?" A tall blonde man asking as he made his way over to the table.

"This is Courtney. Courtney this is Jax." Nikolas said as she looked at him and nodded.

"Do you and Emily still go out or is this your new girlfriend?" Jax asked Nikolas.

"No she works for me. Me and Emily are still together." Nikolas said.

"Yeah and nobody knows why!" Sam exclaimed as she sat back down.

"Look! I got my number!" She exclaimed as she was extremely happy and Courtney just laughed at her.

"Well I wanted to personally invite you's to a party Im having tomorrow night." Jax said looking around.

"What kind of party? Like who sees who can get smashed first and yelling chug! Chug! most of the night? Or the kind where you dress up real nice and fancy clothes and leave with barely a buzz so you bring your own liquor?" Sam asked as Courtney just laughed at her.

"Well it's a Mascarade Ball so you dress up and its here so the bar will be open. Coming?" Jax asked the table.

"You want to go?" Nikolas asked Courtney.

"No I can watch Ethan." Courtney said looking at him.

"No do you want to come or not?" Nikolas asked her again.

"I said no." she exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked her as the other two people just watched the interaction.

"Because I just dont want too and I have nothing to wear and nobody to go with." She stated.

Jax thought this would be the perfect time to butt in and ask her but he didnt get that chance.

"Come with me and you and Sam can go tomorrow to get something." He said looking at her.

"Aren't you going to be coming with Emily?" Courtney asked him back.

"No she is going out of town tomorrow morning." Nikolas replied looking at her.

"So what do you say?" Nikolas asked her.

"Who is going to watch Ethan?" She asked worried.

"I have somebody in mind." he finished as she just looked at him.

"Yes I will go to the party tomorrow then." she said as she looked at him.

"Good." Nikolas responded.

"See yous there!" Jax said as he walked away.

"This is going to be so much fun! Im calling Mr. Dreamy tonight and asking him if he wants to go!" Sam said as they just laughed.

They continue to eat their dinner and then went back to Wyndermere.

Courtney helped Nikolas put Ethan to bed before everybody parting to their rooms.

He laid in bed thinking about what possessed him to convince Courtney to go to the party tomorrow night. Why did he want her to go with him so bad? Was it the same thing that made him kiss her the night before?

A/N: I know a lot and I mean a lot of unnecessary and pointless crap was in this chapter! But believe me I didnt want to make two chapters filled with crap and pointless things so I just did one long one that way next chapter we will be moving on! Yeah next chapter is going to be better trust me! Okay Read and Review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing.

A/N: Okay I know a long time since an update but like I said in my other story I've been busy with Family, School and Work! Im going out of town on the 6 til the 14 so no updates between there! Anyway hope you like! I think you will.

"Okay Sam what about this one?" Courtney said holding up a red dress to her.

"Um no!" Sam said.

"Ooo Sam this one!" Courtney said holding up a black dress.

"Courtney you dont look right in black." Sam said looking at her.

"I wasnt talking about me! I was talking about you!" Courtney said looking at her.

"And then get a little mask to go with it!" Courtney said smiling.

"Okay I will get that only if I can pick out yours!" Sam said looking at her.

Courtney was ify but knew Sam would have at least a tab of best interest for Courtney in mind.

"Fine." Courtney said.

"Great! I have a dress in mind!" Sam said walking away.

She looked down at Ethan who looked back at her.

"What in the world did I get myself into?" Courtney asked the little boy who laughed.

"Yeah I know!" She said as she pushed it to go find Sam.

"This!" Sam said once Courtney found her.

"No." Courtney said instantly.

"Why not?" Sam asked her.

"Um okay first off its short. Like really short!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Nikolas will like." Sam said as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"And second its white and now Im not going!" Courtney said looking at Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked loudly.

Courtney just looked at her.

"I was going to have a good time! Not to please Nikolas in anything I wore." Courtney said back to her.

"Oh please honey!" Sam said.

"Now try this on!" She finished as she pushed Courtney into the dressing room and threw the dress at her and shut the door quickly.

Five minutes later the door slowly opened.

"About time!" Sam said as Ethan just laughed.

"I dont know." Courtney said creeping out.

"Oh my god!" Sam squealed as she got up out of the chair.

"Courtney its gorgeous! You have to get it and then get a cute white mask and oh my god you would look smoking!" Sam said looking at her.

"I dont know if I even want to go." Courtney said looking at her.

"Too late now lets go pay!" Sam said as she pushed her back in there and waited.

They found their shoes and the rest of their accessories and then headed back to the house.

"Hey!" Nikolas said as they walked in the living room.

"Hey." they replied in unison.

"Find anything?" He asked them.

"Maybe but you wont see til later!" Sam said as she grabbed Courtney's arm and walked upstairs with her to get ready.

"They are strange!" Nikolas said to the little boy who sat on the floor now.

He just cooed at his daddy.

"Do you want to go to see grandma today?" Nikolas asked his son who smiled at him.

"I take it thats a yes." He replied as he lifted the little boy up off of the floor.

"Since you's are still getting ready Im dropping Ethan off! You's better be ready when I get back!" Nikolas yelled at the door as they hollered something back at him but it wasnt clear.

Thirty minutes later and he was back knocking on the door.

"We are coming! God!" Sam yelled as he heard her say something to Courtney.

He rolled his eyes and walked down the steps.

Two minutes later the brunette and blonde were walking down the steps with jackets on.

"Ready?" Nikolas asked them.

"Yup!" Sam said looking at him as Courtney nodded her head.

They arrived at Metro Court shortly after.

Sam went ahead.

She had her eye on a certain blonde hair blue eyes that said he would meet her there.

"May I take your jacket miss?" the person asked Courtney.

"Sure." she said as she pulled off the long jacket.

Boy did she look gorgeous.

Nikolas caught himself staring a little longer then he should have but not as long as he would have liked too.

She looked like an angel. A goddess in that short white dress.

She smiled shyly not realizing what he was thinking.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her.

She looked at him.

Should she say yes? Or should she go find somebody else?

She was confused on what to do.

"Sure." she said as he grabbed her hand and they made their way on the dance floor.

They danced for a while as the party began to fade out of people.

One by one did they leave.

When only about twenty people were left Sam came up to Courtney.

"Im borrowing her!" Sam said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Okay you might think lowly of me after this but Im going with Jason to his place." Sam said looking at her.

"Okay." Courtney said wondering why Sam would tell her.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that way you wouldnt worry and tonight its just you and Nikolas! Take advantage of that babe!" Sam said walking away before Courtney could protest.

Courtney rolled her eyes and made her way back over to Nikolas.

"Its kinda late! Want to go back now?" Nikolas asked Courtney while looking at her.

"Sure." She replied as he grabbed her hand and walked her out.

Most of the car ride home was silent.

Very little words exchanged.

They were leaving Ethan with Laura for the night so they didn't have to go pick him up.

She pulled the mask off her face and looked over at Nikolas who just happened to be looking at her.

"Got tired of wearing it huh?" he said.

"Yeah. It was starting to bother me." Courtney said looking down at the curls hung in front of her shoulders.

They got on the launch and didn't stand to close yet too far away from one another.

He looked over at her as she looked at him and smiled.

Within an instant she found herself getting closer to him and leaning into him.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and leaned into her.

Their lips touched as she felt his hand go to the back of her neck.

She knew this wasnt right but didn't pull away.

It felt different from the first kiss they have ever shared.

It was a mixture of lust and this feeling she couldn't describe if she tried.

The launch stopped before either one knew it.

Nikolas slowly broke away as both his hands were placed on her face as he breathed in and out.

He looked into her eyes and smiled as she did the same back.

He grabbed her hand and led her off of the launch and walked into the house and shut the door.

Not two seconds later did he pull her back into a kiss.

They made their way into the living room recklessly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went right around her waist.

He pushed her up against the desk.

She felt her heart beat hundred times faster then it have ever before.

Her stomache turned into a mixture of butterflies and knots.

He felt the tension and stopped kissing her for a second and looked into her blue eyes.

"Relax." he said softly against her lips.

She nodded her head in agreement.

Something didn't feel right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

He didn't want her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Positive." she said back to him as he smiled at her.

He couldn't resist her any longer.

He had already for too long and was tired of waiting.

He gently laid her back as he continued to kiss her.

Time past and she was laying next to him on the floor with a blanket.

Taking in everything that happened she wasnt sure where this would lead too.

Would they act like this never happen?

Would he leave Emily for her?

She wasnt sure and didn't want to think about her chances of getting hurt.

It hurt bad enough just thinking about it.

She laid there with his arm wrapped around her thinking.

What was between them?

Was it lust? Or more?

A/N: Okay so like Im sorry for this chapter in advance! I skipped aroud on you's a whole lot compare to other chapters! Anyway let me know if you like it or not! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: Nothing.

A/N: Im back! Thats it!

"Where is Courtney?" Sam asked walking in the living room.

"Still asleep." Nikolas answered as Sam flopped down on the couch.

"So how was your night with the nanny alone?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Just fine. How was your night with the hitman?" Nikolas asked her as he sat down on the chair.

"Perfect." she replied as he laughed.

"Im going to go check on Courtney. I will be back." he said getting up and walking away.

"Mmm. Something had to have happened her last night!" Sam said looking around.

"Something just isnt right." she replied as she sat there.

She rolled over on the sheets.

This was the first time she had felt them.

The last thing she remember was laying on the living room floor thinking and now she was waking up in her boss's bed and wearing his shirt.

She laid there thinking taking everything in as he walked in the room.

"Good morning." he said leaning against the doorway.

"Morning." she said looking at him.

"I brought you up here earlier. I figured the floor was uncomfortable." he said.

"It was fine." she replied looking at him not knowing what to say.

They were silent for a minute before she broke the silence.

"Come here." she said as she continued to lay there and had no intension of moving just yet.

He walked over to the bed as she sat up and sat beside her.

She smiled at him as he smiled back.

He leaned into her as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down.

She didn't know that Sam was just down stairs either.

He held his self up as her arms were still wrapped around his neck as he continued to kiss her.

He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and began kissing on her neck completely forgetting that Sam was downstairs.

She smiled. Things were going better then she thought they would until she heard a little voice as Nikolas started kissing up her stomach.

She looked over and there stood a little boy two feet tall.

"Oh my god Ethan!" she said as Nikolas stopped and looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked her.

"Ethan!" she said buttoning the shirt back up as Nikolas turned around and sure enough there stood his son laughing.

She finished and climbed to the end of the bed.

"Come here baby!" She screeched as he went running to her.

"Did you miss me?" She asked him as he hugged her and played with her hair.

"Yeah!" he said loudly and clapping.

Nikolas just watched the interaction.

Sure he would have liked to finish but this made him realize that Courtney cared a lot about Ethan.

"You were walking all on your own!" she said as he continue to clap.

"Sorry if we interrupted!" A voice said coming around the corner.

"No you are fine mom. We weren't doing anything anyway." Nikolas said as he got off of the bed and walked out the room.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sam asked coming in the room as Courtney shrugged her shoulders.

"Ooo! You are wearing his shirt! What happened?" Sam asked as she flopped down on the bed.

"Nothing." Courtney simply said.

"Yeah okay and Im the pope seriously Courtney we are friends dont lie!" Sam said looking at her.

"Im not lying. Nothing happened. I needed something to sleep in since I dont have any clean clothes so he gave me his shirt." She finished as Ethan sat in her lap.

"Okay then explain why you are in his bed and not your own?" Sam asked her.

"Because we were watching a movie last night together and I fell asleep here so instead of him waking me up he just left me." She wasnt doing to bad of making things up but didn't like the charade.

"Okay if you say so." Sam said looking at her.

"I promise nothing happened." Courtney finished.

"Okay Im going to go. Give nana kisses baby!" Laura said bending down to Ethan who gave her a kiss.

"Bye Sam. Bye Courtney. Be good you two!" Laura said walking out.

"Im going to get in the shower." Sam said looking at Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said to her as she walked out.

Courtney looked down at Ethan and wasnt sure rather she should regret last night or not.

"Nothing happened huh?" Nikolas said walking into the room.

"Just like we weren't doing anything." Courtney said walking by him.

"Thats different." he said grabbing her arm.

"No its not. It just made me realize last night was a mistake to you." she said looking at him.

"Thats a lie and you know it." he replied.

"No its not. You have a girlfriend that you love. She's out of town you wanted to get laid so you chose the next best thing." She finished before walking away and down to her room.

Nikolas looked over at his son who sat quietly on his bed.

She sat in her room on the bed.

Did she regret what she said to him or did she regret what happened between the two of them?

"Hey do you know where Nikolas is?" Courtney asked Sam once she walked into the living room and saw Ethan playing on the floor.

"Upstairs I think. Im not sure. He asked me to watch Ethan for a little while why he did some things." Sam said.

She felt the tension that was going on which made her believe even more that something totally went on.

"Okay." Courtney said walking away and back up the steps.

She walked into his room and didn't see him in there but heard the shower running.

She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

The water cut off after the knock as he replied.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey its me." Courtney began to say not exactly sure if she should apologize or not.

"Hold on" He said as he walked out with a towel around him.

"Listen I was kind of harsh earlier." she said as he stood dripping in front of her.

"Dont worry about it." he replied as he looked at her.

"I dont regret what we did and I dont want you to either." she said not looking at him.

"I dont regret it." he said softly as she felt him breath on her.

She saw a suitcase on the bed.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I have somewhere I need to be and Im leaving in two hours." he said looking at her.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Well you are still pretty soapy so I'll let you finish taking your shower." She said as she started walking by him.

He grabbed her hand as she spun back around into him.

He pulled her closer to her and gave her a kiss as she tried hard not to get wet.

"Want to join me before I leave?" he asked her with smile.

She smile back before answering.

"Sure." she said back to him as he started to unbutton her shirt again.

She got dressed when they were done and helped him finish packing.

Time was running short.

He grabbed his bag and went down stairs to give Ethan a kiss goodbye and then out the door.

"Okay so where have you been for the past two hours and dont tell me swimming." Sam said looking at Courtney.

"I got in the shower." she replied.

"With my cousin and dont deny it." Sam said looking at her.

"No I did not! I waited until he was done and then got in thats what took me so long." Courtney replied as she sat on the floor beside Ethan.

"Funny I only heard one shower running the entire time you've been up there and I heard some weird noises and laughter as well." Sam said looking at her.

"Thats called your imagination Sam." Courtney said as she smiled and continued to play with the little boy.

"Oh just admit it. There is something going on between you and Nikolas! A lot more then you are willing to admit and same goes for him!" Sam was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Why do you think me and Nikolas did anything anyway?" Courtney asked her.

"Well you see certain articles of clothing you and Nikolas forgot to pick up when covering your tracks." Sam said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked her.

"You tell me" Sam said pointing to the desk.

Courtney looked at her before getting up and walking over to the desk.

"I dont see anything." Courtney said looking at Sam.

"You arent looking in the right place thats why!" Sam said getting up and walking over to the desk.

"Tell me what that is?" Sam said pointing to the floor where clothing laid that belonged to Courtney and Nikolas.

"Okay Miss. Nosey." Courtney said grabbing the things and walking away from her.

"Hey all I wanted was a confession. So do you love him?" Sam asked her.

"What kind of question is that?" Courtney asked as she began walking back to the couch.

"Well do you?" Sam asked again as the phone started ringing.

"Ooh I bet its your love boy calling to tell you how much he misses you already!" Sam said looking at Courtney.

"Will you stop it?" Courtney asked as she walked over to the phone.

"No just admit it. You like him. You love him. You want some more of him!" Sam started singing as Courtney laughed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said in between laughter.

"Hey its Emily is Nikolas there?" Emily asked.

"Um no he left a little while ago." she said into the phone as she watched Sam play on the floor with Ethan.

"Ugh! Do you know if he was coming straight here first or stopping by the office? He was suppose to come yesterday but he told me he got held up with something." Emily said as Courtney couldn't believe what was being said.

A/N: Thats it! Not the end but for this chapter it is! Yeah not very good with cliffhangers I tell you that much but let me know if you like it or not! Thanks! Reviews are loved!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: Nothing!

A/N: Yeah nothing here!

She felt used.

For once in her life she was the one that was getting hurt.

The game was being played on her and not the other way around.

It made her flash back to every boy she ever lead on or played a game with his heart.

And how bad they probably felt.

"Courtney?" Emily said into the phone.

"Sorry I have to go. Ethan is crying." Courtney said before hanging up the phone.

Sam just watched her walk away.

She knew by the phone call exactly who it was.

"Courtney?" Sam said following her out the room.

"Wait babe lets talk!" Sam said catching up to her.

"Im stupid!" Courtney said out loud.

"Tell me what happened." Sam said trying to calm her down.

"Its not important and I dont want to drag you into it!" Courtney exclaimed as she sat on the steps.

"Look either you tell me or I will find out!" Sam began pleading her case.

"Well its not like it's a big secret that something went on between me and Nikolas last night." Courtney said looking at the ground.

Just hearing her admit it was the only thing Sam needed to make her day.

"Okay?" Sam said looking at her.

"His trip wasnt for business it was for Emily." Courtney said looking at Sam who's mouth turned to an O shape.

"You really like my cousin huh?" Sam asked her.

"Sam!" Courtney shouted.

"I feel used and thats all you got to say?" Courtney said looking at her.

"Well I just wanted to make sure!" Sam finished.

"Im sorry! Its just that you are the only true friend I ever had and I dont know what to do! I need your advice." Courtney said looking at her.

"Honey I cant help you. You have to tell Nikolas how you feel and maybe he feels the same." Sam said looking at her as Courtney nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Emily said as the door opened.

"Hey." Nikolas said looking at her.

"I called looking for you. Courtney said you just left not that long before I called." Emily said looking at him.

Only one thing ran through his mind.

How was she taking it!

"Really?" Nikolas said trying not to be that noticeable that he didn't really want to be there.

"Yup. She got really quite and I thought something was wrong but she said she heard Ethan so had to go." She said looking at him as he nodded.

"Yeah I need to call them and let them know I got here okay." Nikolas said looking at her before walking into the other room.

"Thats my cell phone." Courtney said recognizing the sound.

"I will get the phone stay right here!" Sam said getting up and walking back in the living room.

"Hello?" Sam said into the phone.

"Courtney its for you." Sam said passing the phone to the blonde.

"Who is it?" Courtney asked her as Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello?" Courtney said as she couldn't believe who was on the other side of the phone.

"Did you call them yet?" Emily asked Nikolas as he walked back in the other room.

"No I will later. They are probably out doing something anyway." he said looking at Emily who just looked at him.

Courtney got up and walked away with her phone from Sam.

Sam just watched her.

Her face lit up like it was somebody she actually wanted to talk too but who was it?

Two hours past when Courtney came back down the steps with a huge smile on her face.

"Somebody we like I take it?" Sam asked Courtney.

"Um yeah!" Courtney answered back.

"Who was it?" Sam was a nosey little thing.

"You will see. They are coming tonight too see me!" She said as she walked past.

Sam was getting kinda scared.

Just a minute ago this girl was a wreck and now she was happy like nothing happened.

Courtney played with Ethan a little while longer and then started getting dressed up.

Sam could tell this night wasnt going to end well.

She wasnt exactly sure who called but the way this girl was getting dressed she knew it had to be a guy.

Later that night came way too quick!

"I'll be back!" Courtney said looking at Sam before she grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked her.

"TO meet somebody. I will be right back promise!" Courtney said looking at her before walking out.

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked NIkolas as she sat across from him.

"I think I should go home. Ethan wasnt feeling good earlier and Im worried." He said looking at Emily.

"Okay well I will come with you then." Emily said looking at him.

"You dont have too." he replied.

"No I want too." she said following him as he couldn't find a way to protest it!

Ten minutes later and the door swung wide open.

Sam looked down at Ethan who looked up at her.

"Who's that?" Sam asked the baby as he laughed.

An instant later Courtney walked in and beside her was a guy who was 5'11 and had dark hair.

He wasnt bad looking that was for sure.

"Sam this is Patrick! Patrick this is my friend Sam and the cutest little boy ever Ethan!" She said introducing them.

"Hi." Sam said with a smile she had to fake.

"Nice to meet you." Patrick said looking at her.

"You too" Sam said back as she knew this wasnt good.

After small talk within the three for two hours Sam went and put Ethan to bed.

She came back and saw the two kissing.

It sadly made her want to puke which was weird because when she walked in on Nikolas kissing her it didn't and thats her family.

"Hey." Sam said walking back in the room.

"Hey. Did he go down for you okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Yup. No problem here." Sam spoke too soon before the front door opened.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked as Sam shrugged her shoulders.

A moment later Nikolas walked in with a brunette standing beside him.

Sam tried so hard not to laugh.

The tension that now filled this room was unbelievably strong!

"Who's this?" Emily asked looking at Patrick.

"This is Patrick." Courtney said introducing him.

"Your ex?" Nikolas asked her with a strange look.

Before she could answer he answered for her.

"Well we got back together. I didn't realize how much Courtney meant to me and how much I loved her until she was gone." Patrick said looking at Courtney.

"What a queer!" Sam said not meaning to say it out loud.

"What?" Courtney asked her.

"Want some beer?" Sam said covering up.

"No." Everybody quickly responded.

"Courtney I have something I need to tell you." Patrick said looking at her.

She just looked at him confused.

"I meant what I said. I felt lost and lonely without you and I never want to feel that way again. Will you marry me?" Patrick asked her as nobody could believe what was just being said!

A/N: Stopping there! We are near the end! Yay! Go me! Wrapping it all up before Thanksgiving break I hope! Anyway let me know if you likey!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter:12

Disclaimer: Nothing!

A/N: As I said last chapter only a few more chapters! I combined the next two chapters into one so one left and thats the last chapter! Hope you like! Please review!

"What!?" Courtney exclaimed looking at him.

"I said will you marry me." Patrick said repeating himself.

"She didn't mean repeat it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry." she quickly said.

She kept forgetting to keep things to herself.

She was always the speaking her mind type of girl.

"Patrick I." Courtney began to say.

"No before you turn me down I want you to at least think about it." he said looking up at her.

It took every strength in her body not to turn and face Nikolas as badly as she wanted too.

She stayed silent not sure what exactly to say.

A moment later a sound came over the baby monitor.

"I got it." Courtney quickly said as she got up and walked up the steps.

"Yeah I think she needs help." Sam said as she followed her up the steps.

Nikolas just looked at Emily who looked at Patrick.

They were all in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hi Im Emily and this is Nikolas." Emily said introducing them.

"Hi nice meeting you. I take it you's are the one Courtney works for then?" Patrick asked them.

"Nope just me." Nikolas quickly answered.

Patrick just shot him a look.

"Courtney?" Sam said walking into the nursery.

Courtney just sat in the chair and rocked the baby back and forth.

Sam walked over and cut off the baby monitor.

"Do you want to talk?" Sam asked her.

Courtney just shook her head no.

"Im going back downstairs if you need me." Sam said as she walked back down the steps.

"Is he okay?" Nikolas quickly asked.

"What? Oh yeah he's fine. He still has a little fever though." Sam said looking at Nikolas.

He wonder how she knew that he told Emily he had a fever earlier.

"Okay. Did you's give him any Tylenol while I was gone?" Nikolas asked her.

"We gave him some earlier but not a lot." Sam answered.

"Im going to go check on him." Nikolas said walking by Sam.

"He probably wants to see you anyway." Sam said looking at him.

He just nodded his head and walked up past her.

"Is he still fussy?" Emily asked.

"No. He stopped once she began rocking him. Hence the silence of the baby monitor." Sam said.

She wasnt about to info the two unwanted guest that it was turned off.

She just stood their and smiled!

"So you and Jason huh?" Emily asked her.

"Yup." Sam answered.

"What do you do for a living?" Sam asked Patrick.

"Im part of this company that my dad runs." He answered.

"Oh." was all that Sam could answer.

"Im surprise Courtney lasted this long to tell you the truth." He said with a smile.

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"Why? Arent you her friend? Dont you know that she doesn't know how to do anything?" Patrick asked her.

"She tries. I mean she has the whole being a mom thing down pat now. She's better then me with Ethan and I have two baby sisters." Sam said looking at him.

"Oh. But see the old Courtney would always go shopping and spend money. Thats all she did. She never made her own food or anything cause she doesn't know how to cook." Patrick said pleading his case.

"The Courtney you knew isnt the same Courtney as the one you just proposed too." Sam said before walking away.

She wasnt about to argue with him.

She looked up to the door as she could feel she was being watched.

"Is he okay?" Nikolas asked her.

"Perfect." Courtney simply responded.

Neither one knew what exactly to say to another.

She got up and put him in his crib.

"All better." she said before walking by him.

He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving the nursery.

She just turned to look at him.

His brown eyes stared down at her blue ones.

"Follow your heart ." he said as he let go of her hand and placed it on her face.

She just looked down not exactly sure what to say.

As she looked back up at him he began leaning into her.

She leaned into him and placed her lips on his as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

She broke away from him a little while later and walked out of the room.

"Hey." Patrick asked as she walked back into t he living room.

"Hey." she said silently as she couldn't help but to think of the kiss she just shared with Nikolas.

"Have you decided? I leave tomorrow Courts." he said looking at her.

"Yeah. I decided." she said as Nikolas had just walked in the room who was followed by Sam.

"Okay." he said wondering what her answer was.

"I will marry you." she said as she let a tear go.

Only Emily and Patrick didn't know the real reason why she was crying.

"Awww baby! You dad is going to be so happy." Patrick said pulling her into a hug.

He went to give her a kiss as she just turned her head so he couldn't.

He didn't say anything but just looked at her.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

She wiped her face and nodded.

"Yeah." she said silently.

The next day she packed her stuff and had it all setting by the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked while standing in her door way.

"Yeah." Courtney said looking at her.

"So last night what happened in the nursery meant nothing to you?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Im going to miss you being nosey." Courtney said looking at her with a smile.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Sam asked her.

"Let's just say it showed me that I cant always have what I want. And when that happens settle for second best." Courtney answered as she walked past her.

"Eww! Patrick is like the last best!" Sam said thinking to herself.

Courtney put her bags down on the floor and went and picked Ethan up from his swing.

"Hey baby." she said as she looked at him.

He just smiled at her before putting his hands in her hair.

She just smiled back at him.

"Dont worry. When you get older Im still going to be your wife. I'll ditch that loser for you any day." She said as Nikolas just laughed.

She turned around and faced him.

Courtney didn't know he was in the room with the two of them.

"Still set on marrying my son?" Nikolas asked her.

"Please! Tell him we are getting married!" Courtney said as the baby continued to laugh.

"Im going to miss you." She said giving Ethan a hug and a kiss before placing him back in his swing.

"You are going to be a great mother one day." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Yeah thats if I dont burn down my house first." She said with a smile.

"Here."Nikolas said breaking the silence as he held out an envelope.

"What is it?" She asked him taking it in her hands.

"Your pay for watching Ethan." he said looking at her.

"I dont want it." she replied handing it back to him.

"Take it." Nikolas said beginning to argue with her.

"Nikolas I dont want it! Besides I probably didn't even work for half the money you are trying to give me." Courtney said as she threw the envelope on the table.

"Courtney just-" Nikolas began to say.

"No. I have to go. Bye baby." she said before grabbing her bags and walking out.

The plane ride home was silent between the newly engaged couple.

"It is quiet here." Sam said as she sat down beside her cousin on the couch.

He just smiled.

"It was until you opened you mouth." he answered as she just looked at him.

"Now I know why Courtney wouldnt stay here for you!" She said as she stood up.

"Wait what?" Nikolas asked her.

"Ugh! Men are so stupid!" Sam said as she sat back down beside him.

"Well you see me being me as always." she began to say as he cut her off.

"Saw me kiss Courtney huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah. How'd you know I was going to say that?" Sam asked him.

"I saw you dumbass!" Nikolas answered.

"And you still kissed her anyway?" Sam questioned.

"Yes why?" he asked her.

"Just wondering. Anyway I was talking to her this morning and I asked her if thats what she really wants to do and she said yes." Sam began.

"Then I mentioned the kiss and she replied with it showed me I cant always have what I want." Sam finished as he just looked her.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"he asked her.

"Oh yeah Im the stupid one?" Sam asked him as he just smiled.

"It means that she thinks that she could never be with you and she had to except that." Sam answered as he just looked at her.

"Because I was with Emily?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yes because you are with- wait was?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah we broke up early today." Nikolas answered.

"Oh my god! Go after Courtney." Sam said.

"No. She's happy Im going to let her be." Nikolas answered as Sam just threw him a dirty look.

Two weeks had past since she had left the small town of Port Charles.

"Im going out. I'll be back." Patrick said looking at her.

"Okay." she replied.

"Love you." he said as he opened the door.

"You too." she said before he shut it.

They had just moved into this wonderful penthouse.

"Hey Alfred." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Ms. Courtney." he responded.

"Are we hungry?" he asked her.

"No." she answered.

"Then why so blue?" he questioned her.

"When I was gone I worked for this guy. I babysat his son and its weird not having to do feedings in the middle of the night or having to watch blue's clues in the morning." she began to say as she sat at the bar.

He simply looked at her and then reached for the phone and slid it across the counter.

She just looked up at him as he smiled back at her.

She dialed the number and continue to sit there.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Hey. It's me." Courtney said into the phone.

"I know. Whats up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering on her to start a fire." she said as she looked over at the fireplace.

"You dont." Alfred simply said before walking away.

The voice on the other line just laughed.

"Okay so thats not the real reason I am calling you at one in the morning." she said.

"What is?" he asked her.

"I was just wondering if you got my invitation or not for Saturday." she asked him.

"Yeah I did. I have a meeting but Im sending Sam and Ethan." he answered.

She wasnt sure exactly what to say.

"Okay. How are they anyway?" she asked him.

"Ethan is doing okay. He seems a little more fussy I just think he's coming down with something. Sam is still being Sam." Nikolas answered.

"What about Jason? How are they doing?" Courtney asked him.

"Oh god! I never see her without him anymore!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Its like you moved out and he moved in." Nikolas responded as she just laughed.

"Well I guess I'll let you go. Its late and I have to get up early tomorrow and you probably do too." she said into the phone.

"Yeah I do." he simply responded.

"Alright. Goodnight." she said.

"Night." he responded before hanging up.

She slept the best she had since she had moved away from Port Charles.

Saturday came a little too quickly.

"You ready to do this?" her father asked her.

She just stood there looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah." she said as she picked up her dress.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Her father replied as he walked towards it.

"Yes?" he asked the person at the door.

"Its somebody for you." he said opening the door.

She was shocked to see who it was.

"Hey!" Sam screeched as she walked over with the baby.

"Hey!" Courtney said back as she got off of the platform.

"We missed you!" Sam said giving her a hug.

"Not as much as I missed yous!" Courtney answered.

"Hey baby!" She said taking Ethan from her.

"Be careful. I dont want him getting your dress dirty." Sam said.

"I dont care." Courtney answered as he hugged her.

He tried playing with her hair again.

But couldn't from where it was up.

"He hasn't changed much huh?" she asked Sam.

"Nope. You know Nikolas said sorry that he couldn't be here. Well he's here just not here here." Sam replied.

"Huh?" Courtney asked her confused.

"He had a meeting but its in Manhattan." Sam answered.

"Where?" Courtney asked her.

"The Marriot building." Sam replied.

Courtney just nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay babe we got to go." her dad said.

"See you later! Love you." she said giving Ethan a kiss and handing him back to Sam.

She walked down the isle with her dad and sure enough Nikolas wasnt lying.

There was Sam with Ethan sitting by Jason on the third pew back.

She just smiled at them.

Her dad gave her away and the entire time she couldn't help but to look at Ethan.

"Patrick." she said while the preacher was speaking.

Everybody got silent and just looked at her.

"Courtney we are in the middle of the ceremony. Can it wait?" He asked her.

"Um no. I cant marry you. I dont love you anymore." She said before smiling and turning around.

A/N: Like? Last chapter next chapter! Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: Not a thing!

"Im sorry but this wedding isnt happening. I guess your right dad. I dont know the meaning of anything until its to late. I didn't know the meaning of what love was until two weeks ago and this isnt love." She said before walking down and towards Sam.

"You said the Marriot right?" Courtney asked Sam as she just nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks." She said before picking up her dress and running out.

"What in the hell did you just do?" Jason asked looking at Sam as the rest of the church did the same thing.

"Dont look at me!" Sam exclaimed as Ethan laughed in the silence.

All eyes were still on her.

"Okay um unless everybody has a problem with me then I suggest you all stop looking at me like you know me or-" Sam began to say as Jason grabbed her hand.

"We will be leaving now. Hope everybody has a nice day. You all look wonderful up there. Keep up the good work." Jason said as they began walking out.

"Those damn New York Citians!" Sam said walking out with Ethan in her hands.

"So whats going on now?" Jason said stopping and looking at Sam.

"Huh?" She asked him confused.

"What did she ask you?" Jason asked her.

"Oh where he was." Sam said with a smirk.

"Where who was?" Jason was confused on who he was.

She just smiled before answering. "Nikolas."

"Oh you really need to stop." He said as he waved down a taxi for them.

"I cant help it." She said as they climbed into the yellow cab.

She walked in the building and went up to the receptionist desk.

"Can you tell me what room Mr. Cassadine has a meeting in?" She asked the lady.

"You are?" She asked Courtney.

"His babysitter." She said as the receptionist just looked at her.

"My babysitter dont dress like that!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well Im his not yours. Where is he at?" Courtney said getting pissy.

"Room 314 but his meeting is still in progress so you have to wait until we get permission to allow you up there!" the receptionist exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Courtney said pointing to the picture behind the desk.

The receptionist looked down and when she looked back up to explain she was gone.

She shook her head.

People these days.

Courtney hit the elevator button for the third floor and tapped her foot as she waited.

She didn't really have time to be wasting in the elevator.

When the doors opened at the second floor a guy got in beside her.

"Getting married today?" he asked her.

"No." She simply responded.

"Really? Then why are you-" he began to say.

"Long story." She said quickly cutting him off.

"Why are you here?" she asked him trying to be nice.

"Oh Im here needed for a meeting. Im an advisor on a board." he responded as the doors opened.

"Nice talking to you." She said before walking out and picking up her dress to walk fast to room 314.

She walked by and spotted him sitting on the end looking down at his book.

He didn't look like he wanted to be there one bit but it was more out of obligation.

She just stopped and got closer to the glass and just watched him.

"Are you here for him?" a voice said behind her.

The guy from the elevator.

She just smiled at him.

"Yeah." she said smiling and turning around to face him.

"So you are the crazy blonde babysitter in the wedding dress looking for Mr. Cassadine?" the guy asked her.

She just smiled even more.

"What gave it away?" She said looking down at the dress.

"Its funny what you'll do for love. Just about anything huh?" he finished.

"Yeah. I never knew what love was until I found him." she said turning her head to look at the man.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she questioned him.

"Go in there and get him." he replied.

"I dont want to interrupt their meeting." she said as she turned and watched him through the window.

"Go ahead. They cant do anything until I get in there anyway." he said with a smile.

"You sure?" she asked him walking towards the door.

"Positive." he simply said back.

"Better yet just so I know they wont get mad let me do the honors. Im the head of this thing after all." he said as he opened the door.

"Mr. Cassadine you are needed in the hallway." he said walking in as the doors got shut behind him.

Nikolas just rolled his eyes and got up.

"Oh and dont hurry back in either. If you want you may leave." the guy said before sitting down and smiling.

Nikolas was confused thats for sure.

He opened the door and shut it behind him.

Nobody was there.

Before he could turn around he felt hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who." they whisper in his ear.

He just smiled before turning around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see you silly since you didn't come to see me which Im mad at you for it too." She said as she poked him in his chest and then played his tie.

"Shouldn't you be getting married?" he asked her.

She just smiled at him.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?!" she exclaimed.

She pulled him closer to her by the tie and then kissed him.

"Why settle for second best when I can have what I want?" she whisper to him.

He just smiled at her and kissed her again.

"The big guy seems to like you!" Nikolas said when he broke away.

"Yeah too bad that lady downstairs doesn't." she said with a smile.

"Why what did you do?" Nikolas asked her.

"I didn't do anything. She is the one calling me the crazy blond babysitter dressed in a dress." Courtney responded.

He just smiled before pulling her into another kiss.

She pulled away after wrapping her arms around his neck and just looked at him.

"I vote we find the nearest closet!" she said with a smirk as he just laughed.

"Or we leave this place!" she finished.

"I think the second idea is better then the first." he simply responded.

"Really? I thought for sure you would pick the first one." she said with a grin.

"No sorry I know how badly you wanted me too." he replied before grabbing her hand and walking towards the elevator.

They got back to the hotel and Sam, Jason and Ethan weren't there.

"All to ourselves." She said as she pulled him closer and began kissing him which lead to more.

She laid there beside him and he could feel something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she said not looking at him.

"Dont lie to me." he said.

She shifted up to look at him.

"I feel bad for just walking out on my dad earlier. I mean he's an ass and dont care for nobody but himself but he's my dad." she responded looking down.

"Get dressed." he said looking at her as she just smiled.

"Will you go with me?" she asked him before getting up.

"Only if you want me too." he replied.

She just smiled before getting dressed.

"Are you sure hes going to be here?" Nikolas asked as they walked up to the church.

"Yeah. He hasn't left yet. I called Jeffery and he said he hasn't returned yet to get him." Courtney answered before they walked in.

"Okay lets go." he said as he grabbed her hand.

She walked in and saw her dad sitting in the very front row just like he was three hours ago.

She just looked at Nikolas and let go of his hand and walked towards the man she called dad.

Taking a deep breath Courtney sat next to him not sure what exactly to say.

He just looked up at her and then looked back down.

"Listen Im sorry if what I did earlier embarrassed you or ruined anything if you had important people here." she began to say.

"Its just-" she began to say as he placed his hand on her knee.

"Dont worry about it." he said looking up to her.

"I should be saying sorry. I realized that I haven't been or ever was really the father I needed or even wanted to be." he started to say.

"I really do love you and I thought that you only loved me for my money and then I realized that it was my fault that you did." he said looking up at her.

"I've always loved you even after you cut me off. I admit I was sad but Im glad you did. I learned a lot of things because of you and I would never trade them back." she said as she let a tear go.

"So who's the guy?" her father asked her as she smiled.

"Remember earlier when that girl walked in with that baby before the service?" She asked him.

"Yes." he replied.

"His dad. I babysat him to support myself when you cut me off." she finished.

"And got more in returned then you asked for huh?" her dad asked her.

She just blushed and looked in the back row at him and then turned to her dad.

"Yeah. I love them." she said looking at him.

"Well Im happy if you are happy." he finished.

"Im happy." she responded as he pulled her into a hug.

Two Months Later:

"Blow out the candles baby!" She said as she stood behind him.

He tried his hardest and wound up spitting all over the cake.

"Yay!" she said as she clapped her hands as well as everybody else.

After the cake was cut she went and sat on the steps just thinking.

"Still happy?" The person asked as they came and sat beside her on the steps.

She looked around and a little boy spotted her eye.

He had his hands all in his cake and was making a mess.

The next person to spot her eye was the man standing beside him laughing who caught her glare and looked over and smiled at her and mouthing _I love you_ to her before turning away and picking up his son.

"Yeah. It cant get no better then this." she said looking at her father.

A/N: Okay I didn't want to end it with them getting married (way too cheesy for this story and like One Day!) And I didn't want her pregnant (obviously cause thats how she always ends in my story!) So I decided to go this route! I hoped you like and thanks for all the feedback I appreciate more then you know!


End file.
